Emerald Flight Book 3: New Krypton
by megamatt09
Summary: In the final book in the first Emerald Flight trilogy, Harry, Kara, and the rest of their wives and their allies gear up for a test bigger than anything else, as a lost city is uncovered, a group of aliens infiltrate Earth, and heroes face tougher challenges than ever before. Yet there are three keys able to unlock a mystery that is older than life itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One "Expanding the Family."**

Six weeks, almost seven passed since the events of the Zod invasion. It was getting close to two months that disappeared into the annals of time, when everything changed and said changes were not for the better. The people of the planet Earth picked up the pieces although the scars could be felt as there were many people who died.

Many people disappeared during that time and there were many unanswered questions. The question that resounded in the minds of many people was a simple one.

"Where was Superman?"

That was what they all wanted to know, Superman left shortly after the Zod Invasion and vanished. Clark Kent was still at the Daily Planet for now but Tonks could not keep up that charade forever. Every single moment passed like a tick on the clock and the voice of G. Gordon Godfrey continued drill like an ever present and fairly annoying tick.

"And I tell you, on the eve of the talks of the Vigilante Registration Act being debated by Congress, as if there should be any debate, the Justice League is back up and running. Do we not learn from the mistakes? The Watchtower was taken down by Zod, before he was, and that was his ever lasting contribution for the planet. The aliens continue to run free, being able to come and go from this planet as they please."

Godfrey clicked his tongue before he offered another statement, choosing his next words carefully.

"My friends and fellow human beings, is this something that we should allow? These heroes, they have caused many deaths. And how many of these so called super villains will be around if it wasn't for people like Batman or Superman. Just consider it, and consider that cesspool in Gotham City known as Arkham Asylum. How many of the Asylum's citizens would be there and would be insane had it not been for the Dark Knight? The answer is not that many."

Godfrey continued with Karen walking across the hallways of the Birds of Prey main facility/the temporary Watchtower in the heart of Metropolis. She passed Black Canary and Huntress in the hallway, greeting them with smiles.

"So, we're good to go?" Dinah asked Karen as she shifted in trepidation.

"Yeah, we're good to go," Karen offered as she clicked on the ear piece. "Oracle, what's your status?"

"The same as it always was, and Intergang Version Four or is it Five, is trying to make their move on Metropolis in Superman's absence," Hermione responded over the communication link. "And the absence of Supergirl and Arcane, they think that they can step in and take control. A new day, the same old s..."

"Harry and Kara might be an extended sabbatical but Supergirl and Arcane are still here."

Laura Kent, the girl who was trapped in the Phantom Zone for twenty years, from Earth Prime, who had the memories of a Kara Zor-El that was wiped from existence, took a bold step forward. She dressed in a white top with a red "S' sketched on it in a silver shield. The half shirt showcased her midriff, and one could move down to see the white and black skirt on her legs, along with the blue knee high boats. The red handband with the Kryptonian writing that translated into "Supergirl" stretched around her head.

Then Linda Danvers, the Kara Zor-El of the Justice Lords Universe, popped up. Her hair was darkened slightly, but it still had streaks of blond in it. She wore a black cape, with a green top with the "A" on it in a red and gold shield that stretched over her C-Cup breasts. She wore the same white skirt that she always did, that showed her legs and white stockings with no shoes or boots present.

"Ah, I thought I was going to call dibs on Arcane," Galatea said with a playful whine.

"Don't worry, you can be Matrix," Linda commented dryly as she looked back Galatea.

"How about no?" Galatea stated as she joined her two fellow blondes in turning to Karen who looked over them appraisingly.

"We are good to go," Karen added, a smile crossing her face. Harry and Kara were off trying to uncover the mysteries of the Flamebird Entity, but they would be returning in due time.

Barbara Gordon, better known as Batgirl, turned up to greet the group with a bright smile on her face.

"All of you look great," Barbara stated in a pleased voice and two former reformed villainesses popped in to join them.

"Yeah because looks are everything,"

This comment came from Claire Selton, better known as Volcana, another member of the group known as the Birds of Prey showed up. She turned, her brown eyes watching them, with her red hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a red top that stretched down to her stomach and tight red pants. "I prefer action."

Pamela thought that old habits died hard, it was easy to take out all of these people who harmed Mother Earth but she decided that there were far more interesting ways to achieve justice. She had to work to gain the trust of the team, but she supposed that was something that was going to be one step at a time.

"And Intergang is working to get their hands on a special herbicide that they can weaponize," Oracle stated through the communication link and Pamela clenched her teeth with a murderous glint appearing in her eyes.

"Now it's personal," Pamela stated but then she saw the eyes of everyone on her. "Not that it wasn't personal before."

"Of course it wasn't," Galatea commented dryly but there were other things to do. They hadn't had much to do, things had been oddly quiet since the Zod invasion, although she wondered if it was some calm before the storm.

They almost waited for the other shoe to drop, whatever that other shoe might be. Carefully, they all stayed a certain course, although it was almost all of the heroes were walking on eggshells. They had to do everything in secret, so to not have it be in the news. And there were many cases of television cameras and regular cameras shorting out. It was all to keep the activities of the heroes under the rug and away from the prying eyes of the people around them. It was what Batman was doing for years, to remain an urban legend.

"So are we going to do this or not?" Linda asked as she bit on her lip and waited for them to give an answer. They waited on pins and needles, as the old cliche went, time ran ran down. The group watched for someone else to say anything.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready," Huntress added with fierce determination in her eyes.

"I am too," Batgirl added with a nod and a smile as she geared up and was ready to go.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Black Canary asked the group moved forward. The rest of the Justice League tried to pick up the pieces and it would be a while before they got to something resembling fully operational.

Patronus Incorporated on the other hands, well that was an interesting thing. They were still working on projects that had been in the works since before the Zod Invasion. The owners of the company, they were not accepting new projects at the moment, which struck many people as very odd. It was almost like they dialed back all of their operations to something that would be considered very minimal. Only Kara and Harry had the slightest idea of what was in the cards, even though Linda, Galatea, and Karen had some sort of idea.

Laura, being relatively new to this, said nothing. She did spend a fair bit of time with Harry, getting to know him, and she could tell why the other hers fell for him rather hard. He was the type of guy that one would want to settle down with and also the type of guy that offered a clear and present danger with all he had to offer. So he presented the best of both worlds.

The blonde's face crossed with a slight smile when she saw a glowing blue light outside of the window and the ring zoomed towards her hand. It hovered above her head.

_'It took long enough,' _Laura thought to herself, a bright smile that got even brighter as the ring moved closer to her.

* * *

Superman tried to push himself free of his restraints but he could not free himself no matter how much force he exerted. No matter how much he tried to struggle free, there was no give in these chains at all. It was six weeks ago, closer to seven, where he left Earth to search for the bottled city of Kandor. Yet, if there was someone searching for him, he received no hints of it. The Man of Steel struggled and squirmed but a voice cut into his line of hearing.

"You know, I don't think that you're going to get out of there any time soon, no matter how hard you try."

Clark turned around and saw a man who looked unshaven and had a pair of wings that was in the cell across from him. The Man of Steel came to the unfortunate conclusion that his powers were gone and it was not possible to come back any time soon. Superman was not so super with the red solar radiation on this planet. Yet, he saw the figure across from him and he tried to piece together who this man was across from him.

"Are you a Thanagarian?" Superman asked as he looked across at the man.

"Yes, I am or I was, a pity what happened to them, but Zod was one that was always blood thirsty," the Thanagarian commented in a conversational tone. "Then again, we hawks can be rather blood thirsty when we want to. So...we do what we can to do. Survival of the fittest and all that, but what's done is done."

Superman blinked when he watched them, he pushed his way out but he slammed back down into the wall.

"You are persistent as I heard, Superman," the hawk commented as he watched the Man of Steel with interest as if he was a museum exhibit.

"Who are you?" Superman asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he was there in this prison cell for almost six weeks, but he was not high on trus now. He carefully eyed the man, the hawk, who responded in a voice that did not offer too much sincerity.

"Byth Rokk, at your service."

"What are you in here for?" Superman asked as he looked at Byth, surveying him with an accusatory eye.

"I'm in here because there was a misunderstanding, there were people that can't take what I'm doing at face value," Rokk stated without blinking. Superman could tell from his voice that he was in here due to some shady means. "It was a deal, that went bad. Money was the motivator, it always is, a powerful motivator, one of greed."

"So you conned people?" Superman asked, feeling angry.

Rokk now was on the defense. "Conning people is such a term that is ugly, it implies that I didn't do anything that was just. I prefer that I was making sure that I got a fair deal. It's a universe out there where money talks and those who don't have it, well they don't matter now, do they?"

The Man of Steel continued to glare forward with an accusatory glance.

"You don't trust me at face value, well that is fine," Rokk stated as he smiled. "The truth is Kal-El, you're not the hero that you think yourself to be. The three months that Darkseid had you underneath his thumb, well that damaged your reputation. Your symbol is known throughout the universe as something that is feared and hated. And they're just picking together the pieces. And there's no place you can hide, not on Earth. And Krypton is gone...well mostly gone."

"What do you mean mostly gone?" Superman asked, carefully waiting for an answer and Rokk paused, mulling over everything in his mind, pleased that he had some kind of control over Superman. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fabled bottled city of Kandor, lost in time," Rokk commented in a dry voice. "You see, I've seen it, at least a glimpse of it. If anyone can extract the city, they have their hands on technology that is beyond the dreams of men and women all across the universe. Some of the greatest scientific minds of all of Krypton were trapped in that city"

Superman narrowed his eyes, he was pretty sure that this Rokk character intended to get his hands on the bottled city of Kandor himself. It was almost like he knew where it was, although he was pretty sure that's what Rokk wanted him to think. The Man of Steel kept his eyes carefully on the Thanagarian before him who rocked back and forth in the cell, humming a triumphant tune.

"It doesn't matter, for any of us, because our jailers are coming," Rokk responded in a resigned voice. "Even I, the master thief that I am, I might not able to steal their hearts. It's a pity, I won't be able to see a next mail but neither will you. It doesn't look like a job for Superman anymore."

Superman turned his head around, when he heard the footsteps outside. He hoped to plead to them.

"I don't know what you think happened, but I was brainwashed by Darkseid and Granny Goodness," Superman answered but the guards looked unsympathetic towards his claims. "There is a huge misunderstanding."

The guard chewed on something in his mouth as his nasty gaze focused on Superman. Now, the Man of Steel realized that he was dealing with someone who was completely and totally unsympathetic to his mutterings and unsympathetic to the fact that there were circumstances that lead to all of those deaths. He felt sorry about the blood that was inadvertently placed on his hands with what happened. He tried vainly to voice his innocence.

"Look, I don't know what happened..."

"You slaughtered millions with your Kryptonian brutality," one of the guards stated with a nasty glare towards Superman. "I don't think you realize the full degree of your crimes. There is nothing that will bring these men, women, and children back."

"So are you going to execute me?" Superman asked but the guard's laughter was extremely harsh and heartless.

"Execution, that will be something that you will be begging for by the time we are done with you, no we have something else in mind with you," the guard stated in a harsh voice, pulling Superman up. A second guard grabbed the Man of Steel by the other arm.

"It's normally traditional to have a trial in any civilized universe."

"You're barking up the wrong tree, mate," Rokk stated with a cringe for Superman's sake.

"Look at that, Edgar, the killer wants to talk about civilization. Where he brought down his legions of fire demons from the planet and wrecked half of our planet in the name of Darkseid. We might not get that monster but we'll get his minion. You're going to wish you died with the rest of Krypton."

Superman found himself wishing for that fact more and more when he was dragged off by the guards, powerless and helpless. He tried to figure out a way out of his predicament although he was at a loss. To say he was up a creek without a paddle would be the understatement of the century.

* * *

Diana sat on the edge of the island, her hair tied back in a long ponytail. She deftly crossed her arms, when she smiled and appreciated the beauty around her. It was serene, the island was and for the past six weeks, she was cut off from the hustle and bustle of Man's World. It allowed her to be alone with her thoughts and she heard two figures swoop down from behind her. The dark haired woman turned around and her expression brightened.

"I was wondering what you two were up to," Diana stated as she got up to her feet and hugged Harry and Kara tightly. She lingered a slight bit as she pulled back. Things changed a lot over the past several weeks.

"We've been on a journey of our own, much like you have in many ways," Kara stated as she grabbed Harry's hand firmly in hers and she nodded as the couple reflected on the last few weeks that were.

The Flamebird entity was one thing that they studied and their powers amplified stronger than ever. They did some off world traveling over the past few weeks and Kara found out something interesting. She could sustain her powers on a world with a red sun, even without the charms to filter the red solar radiation. Harry's magic was stronger and more powerful as well, not that was the only thing that he could do.

They could heal from many injuries, in fact when they stood on the offworld planet practicing their powers, an asteroid hit. It was an asteroid that would have knocked either of them out for a long time some time ago, but they barely felt a scratch. That was great. It was almost like their bodies were being prepared for something, although they had no idea what. And that was the fact that both of their sex drives were ramped up and they were going at it in between training every single moment they could manage. Although they were more able to hold their urges at bay now then they had a month ago.

"New powers, getting used to them," Kara answered as she smiled at Diana, before the three of them sat down on the rocks, at the edge of the roaring water. The trio relaxed, giving themselves a moment to recover. "It's almost like we got reborn again and again. We needed to figure out who we really were."

Harry reached to the side and grabbed Kara's hand. "And our love is stronger than ever."

Diana smiled, she was happy and saw the shimmering glow the two of them gave; it was hard not to notice any of that. They were two people that were the pinnacle of beauty of their respective genders. She started to notice this more and more as of yet. Kara should appreciate how lucky she was, as did the other girls, and Harry would as well.

"If anyone deserves happiness, it's you two," Diana told them with a bright smile on her face.

Harry looked grateful before he nodded. "Thank you."

"I've heard from Donna, she's embracing her new role well," Diana commented lightly and Harry and Kara snickered when they thought about it. It took them a couple of moments to catch their breath completely as Kara was the one who spoke up.

"Too true, too true, looking up information, that's what Hermione was born for," Kara answered and Harry nodded swiftly beside her.

"She wasn't someone who was too comfortable on the field, not that she isn't capable," Harry added with a smile.

_'Is this thing on?' _Karen thought through the bond link. _'There you two are, you've been gone...I thought for a moment that something was wrong.'_

"It's Karen, she finally accessed the re-opened bond link," Kara said to Diana who smiled and nodded.

"Tell her I said hi," Diana said with an eager smile on her face.

_'Diana said hi,' _Kara thought to them mentally.

_'Yeah, I'm glad she's doing well but what happened with you guys?' _Karen asked, trying to convey her concern but at the same time, she did not want to be too demanding with her words.

_'Oh a little bit of this, a little bit of that, you know how things like that go,' _Harry thought to her.

_'Specifics, they would be nicer,' _Galatea interjected. She then amended hastily. _'And I'm glad you're back.'_

_'Well despite everything it's good to be home,' _Kara stated but if she was honest, there were still were some demons she had to conquer. As she thought about it, it hurt deep down what the people of Earth did and how easily they embraced Zod. Did they not know...well it didn't matter now, did it?

_'I'm sensing a but,' _Linda thought to them, but she did not want to sound too accusing.

_'Yeah there always is one, I think I have had some time to come to terms with what happened, I'm better now,' _Kara thought to herself as Harry grabbed her hand to give her strength.

_'We're back and stronger than ever,' _Harry chimed in, determination flooding through his thoughts.

That was a statement that was one hundred percent given and accepted by all. They all walked forward, ready, willing, and able to get ready for the next part of their lives. The Potters stood together and Patronus, while put on hold where Kara and Harry went on their journey. Now they were back and better than ever.

Did time heal all wounds?

Well that was a matter of perception but Harry and Kara took a moment to put things in perspective. They kicked back and relaxed, it was truly another day in paradise.

* * *

The Cave across from the Potter Family home off of the coast was fitted with the highest grade technology that money could buy. Cyborg in particular walked around, whistling when he took a look at the technology.

"Not too bad, not too bad at all," Cyborg remarked, looking rather impressed with what was laid out before him.

"I would have to agree," Starfire remarked when she turned around with wide eyes when she watched. The Titans Tower, it was a fascinating place to live but much to Starfire's disappointment it was taken down years ago. She missed several years of her life but she made up for some lost time and would make up even more. "It is a place that feels like home."

"Sometimes that's all we need," Raven stated calmly as she stepped out, a shadow of a smile crossing her face, but only a small one. The truth was that she decided to step out more into the real world and perhaps get into the swing of things.

The newest arrival, a tall seventeen year old girl, with blonde hair that flowed down to frame her face. She had alluring blue eyes and juicy pink lips. The red shirt wrapped around her C-Cup breasts and rode up a slight bit to show her midriff. The tight blue jeans clung to her supple ass and she had a long pair of legs that went down for miles.

Her name was Cassie Sandsmark and her mother had formed a friendship with Diana. Her father, as she found out recently, was the Greek God known as Zeus. He got around the block a few times, which was one thing mythology got accurate. That brought a shadow of a smile to her fast or rather a ghost of one. Regardless of the fact, she stood, ready for action.

"Settling in nicely, Cassie?"

Cassie turned around and saw Hermione standing there.

"Yeah, it's overwhelming," Cassie stated with a nod of her head when she watched everything that was happening, carefully keeping an eye all that was going on around her. "I don't know how you don't...I don't know, go to pieces or anything."

Hermione smiled at the girl. "Well just take it one day at a time and eventually you'll get it, believe me, that's the best way to tackle it."

"Yeah, I guess," Cassie responded with a brief smile crossing her face.

Longshadow turned up as well, awkwardly fitting in with the rest of the group. He asked the question over the past couple of months of what was his purpose. That was something that he would find out in due time and he agreed to join these team, because the Potters helped him out during a crucial time in his life.

"Don't worry I think we're all finding our place."

Longshadow turned around and saw Miss Martian standing there in the background, a smile on her face.

"I didn't mean to..."

"No it is quite alright, I'm sure you didn't read my mind," Longshadow stated as he relaxed with ease. "It should be obvious to the most observant person that the look on my face indicated that there was some kind of doubt in my mind."

"Yeah, that's right, it should be obvious," M'gann stated, to be honest, she was trying to find her place herself.

The guests of honor showed up. Harry and Kara popped up; this was the first time that they were seen in public in a few weeks, in fact, this was the first time that they were seen in public since the Zod incident. All things considered, they were looking pretty good, in fact they looked really good.

Kara dressed in a black tank top that stretched a little bit over her D-Cup bust and a pair of tight black shorts that stretched around shapely her hips and ass. She wore a pair of black high heel boots to top up everything. Over her tank top she wore a black jacket with a silver "S" shield on it. A pair of dark sunglasses covered her blue eyes. Harry wore a black sleeveless t-shirt that showed his arms, which many of the females in the house appreciated, along with tight black leather pants and boots.

"Thank you for coming here on short notice," Harry answered as he looked at them. "I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about."

"The thought did cross my mind," Raven answered but she turned to see what Harry was on about today.

"Over the past few weeks, the term hero, has been something that has been perverted and mistreated," Harry stated he watched them all, keeping a careful eye on them. "There are those people out there who are willing to discount what we do, because it doesn't cover their world view. You've heard about the Vigilante Registration Act, which would force all of us to reveal our information for public consumption. Thus every lunatic will go after our non-super powered friends and family."

"What do you want us to do?" Artemis asked as she. "Green Arrow thinks that we should fall into line with the government."

"Green Arrow is wrong, we shouldn't allow them to push us around," Starfire responded in a firm voice and they all nodded.

"But how can we defeat the collective might of the United States government," Longshadow wondered, he knew how dangerous they could be when their backs were pushed up against the wall, Cadmus was proof of that.

"It is not defeating them that matters, but rather making sure that they don't get us down," Kara responded in a bright voice, regaining some of her old spirit that had been lost. "There are still people out there who will hurt people. If they think that this VRA is going to get us down, then they're wrong. At the end of the day, it will be shut down. Each and every one of you, you have something that can be brought to the table. You have abilities and talents, that will serve us against the fight against criminals out there."

The group nodded and smiled, they were all pleased.

"So this group is being formed, to back each other up, the Justice League can do their own thing, on their own time," Hermione added as she faced them all. "I'm helping them when I can but the final word comes to them."

"So a new Teen Titans or something?" Beast Boy asked but Harry shook his head.

"The Titans were good, but it was something that happened on their own time, plus many of you aren't teenagers even if a few of you are," Harry answered when he watched them all carefully, standing side by side with Kara. "We're going to do this and we're going to do this right."

The group nodded, all of them tingling in excitement for what was going to happen. They had no idea what was coming next, but they hoped that this team and everyone in it would get a chance to prosper.

"So are we ready to do something?" Harry asked as he looked at the team.

"You know I'm in," M'gann answered as she watched Harry with adoration in her eyes.

"As am I," Raven responded with a slight smile.

"You know I'm in," Cyborg added as he looked ready to go.

"You know that I'm ready to go," Artemis stated, hoping that this team would be like a second family to her. Given that her first was dysfunctional, that wasn't saying much.

"Let's do this," Beast Boy responded with a smile.

"Count me in, my friends," Longshadow stated as he inclined his head with a smile.

"Yes, this will be great," Starfire responded in an excited voice when she turned to them.

"Sure, I can't wait," Cassie answered, she might have been new to this but she wanted to be on board with it from the ground floor up. Plus the two leaders weren't too bad on the eyes but that was more of a bonus than anything.

"So, did I miss anything?"

Galatea turned up before she walked forward towards them. Karen and Linda arrived as well, with Conner stepping with them, going in the background.

"Sorry, I'm late, got tied up at school," Conner responded, although the tying up was the fact that someone who was bullying younger children was found dangling from the flagpole by his underpants. Although that could be considered to be tied up. "But for this new team thing, I'll be sure to help out when I can."

"I knew we could count on you," Kara answered with a smile as Harry and his four wives stood ready for action.

They were ready for something great, although they had no idea how great it might be. They would have to wait and see, and the assembled group looked ready, all of them were determined but for different reasons.

"This is off the grid, not part of the Justice League, and we may be bending a few rules but if it works, it will save lives," Kara concluded to them and they all nodded. Her and Harry were the leaders, with the other wives helping out as they were able to. The former Titans also agreed to help, given that they had been at this game for the longest of any of them.

* * *

"Sorry that we've been unable to stop by for a long time it's just that..."

Martha waved off Kara's apologies, she was in good spirits all things considered. Jonathan's latest checkup had received good news, even if there was still a minor risk. All she had to do was moderate his diet, and make sure he did not do any labor.

"It's no problem, you get busy, it happens," Martha commented as she walked into the kitchen with Harry, Kara, Karen, Galatea, and Linda. "Clark's still on his mission."

"Yeah he is, I don't know when he'll be back," Kara answered, trying not to show the worry she had. It was unlike Clark to stay out for this long and in fact, if he was out for much longer, they were going to lead a search party for him. The last time he was out this long, Darkseid nabbed him.

"I'm sure Clark's fine, Martha," Jonathan stated as he drank the lemonade he had been prepared and stepped back. It was a bitter pill to swallow that he had to take it easy, but Conner, Laura, and Galatea picked up the slack for most of the farm work and it was not like he couldn't supervise. Although Martha tended to supervise his supervising to make sure he did not get himself worked up too much. "He's been out there..."

"The last time he went out in space for this long, we know what happened," Martha stated, it was a mother's worst fear come true. She said no more, with Jonathan's heart, she did not want to get him worked up.

"I wonder if the doctor should have prevented me from reading the newspaper, there's enough in there to get you worked up," Jonathan responded as he looked at the newspaper with narrowed eyes. "They're talking about this VRA crap. As if that it's going to do any good."

"No, it isn't but people think that it might," Karen stated in a depressed tone of voice, with Harry putting his arm around her. The group sat around at the table with frustrations in their eyes.

"Yeah, they think it's doing good but it's going to hurt more people than it helps," Linda responded in a frustrated tone of voice.

This was going to lead to either the heroes being divided, which would mean more casualties then they could imagine. Or it would mean a situation that was like the Justice Lords all over again. That was something that Linda shuddered to think about. She lived that nightmare once but not again.

"And a new pair of heroes popped up in Metropolis and I don't mean the new Supergirl and Arcane," Martha stated as she looked at Kara and Harry with an appraising look. "I don't know if you've heard about it, but Intergang was cut off by two new super heroes. One of them called herself Flamebird and the other called himself Omega."

Harry and Kara offered a pair of knowing smiles; it was obvious that they knew something although they were not really saying anything at the moment. It was one of those things where they were going to keep their mouths shut.

"Well good for them," Kara commented after a moment's pause when she watched their reactions.

The truth was that was a test run for their new identities and their powers, and sure enough they wasted Intergang in a matter of seconds. Talk about an idea that was beaten into the ground time and time again, but Kara digressed.

_'New time, new look I take it,' _ Karen thought to her spouses.

_'Pretty much, yeah,' _Harry thought back to them, holding her hand under the table. _'We're back for good but Harry and Kara Potter...we have to kind of disappear from the public eye for a while.'_

_'Godfrey's calling you a coward, not owning up to what happened,' _Linda thought to him.

_'Fuck Godfrey,' _Galatea thought as she imagined strangling that bastard.

_'My sentiments exactly,' _Kara thought with a grin before she shook herself free, it must be weird for the Kents to be sitting there as they did their own mental byplay.

"I'm glad that everything is going to turn out for the better, and I'm glad you're back on your feet, Jonathan," Harry answered and the older man nodded.

"Believe me, I just wish I didn't have to hear some loon bash my son every day," Jonathan stated with a nasty grimace as he shook his head. "I know I should turn him off but I go up to the general store every day, and I have to hear about it."

"The last thing you need to do is go to prison because you'll do something to someone because of what they say about Clark," Martha stated and Jonathan responded with a crisp nod, he would have to agree.

"And Lana got into a shouting match with them over the phone about Superman, one of them, there is this nutcase who keeps calling Patronus," Harry offered when he spun around.

"The good news is that our school is doing well," Galatea chimed in, figuring she would bring some positivity into this situation.

"Sorry, I can't be happier about that, there's something about Godfrey that brings the entire mood down," Harry responded as he closed his eyes and thought about it. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was but there was something about the entire situation that reeked of something nasty. Godfrey should not have that much power over people.

"The people are turning into...well they're not being rational," Karen offered as she shrugged.

"That was for sure, that's for damn sure," Linda stated as she sighed deeply.

They all wished that they could enjoy their little trip to the Kent Farm even more but there was something about what was happening that put a bit of a downer on today's visit. Perhaps if they could focus a bit more, they could get everything completely done, but that was easier said than done.

"So how long are you going to stay out of the public eye?" Jonathan wondered, breaking the silence.

"Long as necessary, really," Harry offered, it was Karen who went to the press conferences now, but she was used to it, given that she had to do it a lot with the business in her world. He had no idea what was happening with this world.

All he knew was that he did not like it.

* * *

Laura sat on the couch of the Potter house, dressed in a white blouse, with a black skirt that showed off her legs. Her blue eyes simmered with desire when she waited for Harry, dangling her shoes from her feet as she waited.

"You wanted to see me, Laura," Harry responded but she held up her hand, biting her lip. Harry saw the familiar ring on her hand. "So that makes you number five?"

"Yeah that does, it popped up a couple days ago, it took me a while to work up the nerve to ask you," Laura responded as she got up to her feet, before she lightly wrapped her arms around him, biting her lip nervously. "I want you to make love with me."

Laura bent forward and captured Harry's lips with a nice kiss, with the dark haired wizard wrapping his arms around her slender body, pulling her into him. He sat back on the couch, and Laura straddled his lap, before she deeply kissed him, and worked the buttons of his shirt open feverishly, rubbing his chest with her hands, feeling his muscles underneath her hands.

"Mmmh, delicious," Laura stated with a grin as she played with his chest and abs.

"I aim to please," Harry stated as he planted a few kisses on the side of her neck, and unbuttoned her blouse to reveal the blue bra that she felt. In her mind, this was the first time she was being undressed by a man and she felt a tingle.

She reached down and squeezed Harry's growing length in her hand, breathing heavily when she felt it throb in her hand. She could hardly believe it and she began to stroke it slowly and carefully, squeezing his bulge.

"Take me, Harry," she begged, a lustful look in her otherwise innocent eyes.

Harry pushed her back onto the couch and pinned her wrists down as he kissed her madly.

**Smut/Lemon Begins. **

-PROFILE-

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry laid on the couch, with Galatea and Laura resting against him, the two blonde beauties curled up on either side of him.

"We're just getting started, lover," Galatea stated as she eyed Harry with hunger in her eyes. "Get ready for round two."

"And many more no doubt," Laura stated, when she rested her head on Harry's broad shoulder.

Harry was ready.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter. **

Written on May 28th 2013, Posted on October 18th 2013. 


	2. Chapter 2: Message in a Bottle Part One

_So this chapter and Ascension's slot are switched, with Ascension being posted sometime on Friday.  
_

**Chapter Two "Message in a Bottle Part One." **

It was back to the old grind as it always was at Patronus Incorporated on that morning. Harry and Kara in particular took a moment to sit back, kick back, and hopefully make sense of what they were going to plan to do next. The Birds of Prey group was getting off the ground, the expanded Young Justice group was getting off the ground, and as for them, well they were getting back into the swing of things, despite the problems.

"The city is oddly quiet this morning," Kara said in an observational tone she watched Harry with a frown who nodded beside her.

"Yeah, it's too quiet," Harry answered whilst he leaned back and listened a little bit to his surroundings. There were times where a moment of quiet was a good thing but there were days like this one where quiet could be a bad thing. And the couple waited for the other shoe to drop, where something would occur to bring them out of their thoughts and into a potentially problematic situation.

Whilst they waited, Harry and Kara went through the reports for the weeks that they were off training. Stocks took a dip in some way but remained steady in other ways. They actually remained strong all things considered, being in the midst of a potential global recession that brought many companies to their knees and put them under. That was something else that the Justice League was blamed for, despite the fact that they had no reason or just cause for putting any of those companies down.

'_People will find a scapegoat for anything,' _Kara thought as she bit her lip and added in a frustrated mental tone. _'And controversy creates cash. I can't forget about that old gem stone, I really can't.'_

Time ticked on by with Harry and Kara figuring out what they needed do next. Their plans were to train up their powers, the powers of the Flamebird Entity, before they made their next move. The only problem is, their next move did not involve helping people who they considered to be ungrateful. No they refused to go down that route once again.

Supergirl and Arcane were still out there and they thanked Laura and Linda for keeping up that charade.

"So, Laura has been the newest blonde to catch your eye," Kara commented as she blinked and watched Harry, before a calculating smile. "Only one more to go, you know."

"I know," Harry answered but he did wonder if they could get lucky for a sixth time. Actually there were instances where he thought that he was very lucky all of these times. To get Kara in the first place, then Karen, then Linda, then Galatea, and then finally Laura.

"So why don't we fire on the Interstellar Portal to begin with and find our sixth and final blonde Kryptonian bride?" Kara asked, in a half teasing manner but Harry eyed her through narrowed eyes. "Harry, you remember what you said at Christmas over a year ago."

"Yeah I remember what I said," Harry commented as he looked back at Kara.

"So you remember what you said, but are you sticking by what you said?" Kara asked to him and then she added. "No one should hold you to a vow that you make when you are fifteen, almost sixteen years old. That might as well have been a life time ago."

Harry thought about that and he was very into Kara.

"You do know that you're the most special girl to me," Harry added as he eyed Kara, who responded with a careful nod, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, I know," Kara answered, a bright smile crossing her face. "But just because you have a favorite type, doesn't mean you can't like other types, does it?"

'_Tell me that someone of his status can get as many bitches as he wants,' _Galatea thought to Kara through their own bond link. Between all of the links, those two had the strongest due to the fact that they were twins.

Kara frowned but Harry chuckled when he reached forward and gripped Kara's hands, holding them nicely in his.

"You know Kara, she does have a point, but I did say six versions of you first," Harry responded and Kara nodded in agreement. "And I can tell that there are other women who might have their eye on me."

'_That's telling, I can feel the lust radiating off of them,' _Karen thought before she decided to bring up the question. _'Raven might be a good choice, wouldn't you think?'_

'_Half demon, that could be pretty damn kinky,' _Kara chimed in carefully. _"And there's always Diana and M'Gann and Starfire…."_

'_It's almost like you girls have a wish list or something,' _Harry thought but he'd be lying if he did not think about the possibilities more strongly. Especially since his latest upgrade with powers even if he'd love his Karas beyond all other girls but perhaps tastes changed slightly or were added to when one grew older.

There was no time to think about that when the alarm buzzed to light and Kara bolted up, before she picked it up.

"Someone help….help….help me!" a strangled voice yelled as he was knocked on the back of his head and dropped down to his knees. The man was dropped to the ground with a thump.

Kara recognized his voice immediately and her eyes widened.

"Kal," Kara breathed heavily as she clutched her hands together and began to fire up the Interstellar Portal Device, without missing a beat. "We got to hone in on his coordinates, we're going to get there now."

Karen, Linda ,Laura, and Galatea swooped in as quickly as they could. It was almost as if they teleported in because they got there so quickly. Regardless they were there and everything was going to go together.

"Hang on Kal-El, I'll get to you as soon as I can, just hang on," Kara breathed, biting down on her lip, feeling the frustration and the distress. Harry placed a hand on hers.

"So, let's go save the day," Laura responded, in a firm voice, her eagerness contagious.

Galatea rolled her eyes a little bit but smiled. "Yeah, leave it to Kara's cousin to get himself in trouble."

"So when he gets himself in trouble, he's just my cousin," Kara answered with a cross look when she glared at Galatea.

"Yeah, pretty much," Galatea stated but Karen, being the oldest and most mature out of the group, decided to clear her throat and give a warning.

They stepped into the portal, to where, well they'd find out when they got there.

* * *

Clark found himself flying, without the aid of his powers. That was because he got tossed down into the pit by his slavers, landing in a dirty pit face first. He had been bombarded by enough yellow solar radiation to keep him alive enough to work. Despite his protests, he could not get through their heads that he was innocent of all crimes. He put the shovel in his hand and began to dig.

The red sun beat down over the back of his head, indicating that he was not going to get his powers back any time soon. His gambit for help was all for nothing and he hoped that he got through to the Patronus Incorporated main office complex. Even though it seemed like he was going to struggle to get that little bit done. His hands blistered when he tried to dig up the dirt that was beneath his feet and he gritted his teeth.

A whip cracked across his back, making his skin raw.

"Faster, baby killer."

Clark could not resist saying something, even though these words cut through him like a knife that stabbed him. "I don't know…I don't know what you think but….your people skills need work."

There was another huge crack and a whip, when his knees buckled slightly and now the man watched him carefully. His slimy skin offset a pair of black teeth, hat dripped with decay. Another woman, blonde, with brown eyes, stood in the slave pits, dressed in a white top with black jean shorts covering her legs. The slavers forced her to stand in the burning hot dirt despite the fact that she wore no shoes.

"Make sure to get this work done, we'll get back to work."

Clark gritted his teeth as he stumbled across the pit to work this other woman.

"So what's your story?" Clark asked as his heart beat heavily, feeling the exertion with no powers.

"I'm….I'm someone who they sent to help but they found me and forced me into these slave pits," the woman responded, her teeth gritting as she continued to mine for the precious minerals that this alien race needed to live. "I needed to find someone, anyone to help before it was too late."

Clark's eyes focused on the woman's before he asked the question. "What is too late? What are you talking about?"

The woman looked reluctant to part with any more information and Clark decided to offer her a calm voice and a smile, watching her carefully. He talked in what he hoped was an appeasing tone of voice.

"That's okay, you can trust me."

The woman thought that she might live to regret to trust him but told her tale.

"Years ago, I was part of a city of an alien planet that has long since perished. We were going about our business in the city, when suddenly there was a blast of light and we were engulfed by this ray. The city was vaporized or so they would believe on the outside world. However, that wasn't the case, it was merely shrunken and transported out into space, preserved inside a bottle."

"Who did this?" Clark wondered, when he leaned on the shovel, sweat continued to roll down his hands. His breathing became quite heavy and labored.

"I'm not sure but we were…we were in the city, divided into two groups," the woman stated in a fretful voice. "One of the groups went feral and decided to resort to cannibalism."

Clark grimaced at the thought.

"They were put down and thankfully we were able to sustain a food supply, at least for a short time but it is running out," the woman explained to Clark who nodded as he invited her to continue. "We salvaged what we could, to send one person to the outside world. It was a desperate gambit but I was captured, and they were starving."

"You're from Kandor, aren't you?"

The woman nodded, surprised at this knowledge. "How would you know?"

"I am Kal-El, I am among the last survivors of Krypton," Clark stated and the woman's eyes widened when she watched him.

"You must hurry, you must save them, for they will perish soon," the woman said, almost getting on her knees to plead with Clark. "Time has not passed in that world but people still have needs, and they will still perish from not having them fulfilled."

Clark wondered one thing and he decided to ask that question.

"Where is it? Where is the Bottled City of Kandor?"

The woman bit her lip quite nervously before she relayed the information to Clark, crossing her arms but she shook that thought off. She decided to bring him up to speed.

"The emperor of this planet, he's the one that has it, he collects antiques and a bottled city would be the rarest of them all. Especially if it's a bottled city of a dead planet."

"I wonder if the Emperor would like to collect a real life Kryptonian," Clark responded, he had a plan, he hoped that it would work. "Might I inquire what your name is?"

"It's…."

The woman was nailed in the back of the head and crumpled down to the ground, the eyes rolling into the back of the head when her limbs spasmed out of control when she slumped to the ground. Clark moved over to check on her but the lights were on and no one was home. She could barely breathe.

"You could have killed her," Clark stated but the nasty guard snarled at him.

"Why would you care? You've killed countless."

Clark decided to throw that statement back into their faces. "You know, using your position to bully people, that doesn't make you much better…..I want to speak with the Emperor."

The guard stepped back as he eyed Clark. "No one speaks to the Emperor."

"I know he has Kandor in his collection and I'm going to offer him a fair trade," Clark stated as he looked up at the guard from the pits. "Let my people free and I'll give him me. He can do whatever he wants to me. He can have the last Son of Krypton as a trophy on his wall."

"You drive an enticing bargain, killer," the guard stated, spitting his chew at Clark's feet nastily as he pondered it in his mind. "I shall return once I have spoken with our grand leader."

Clark knew that he was risking a lot by offering himself as a bargaining chip but his mysterious friend stated that Kandor was on its last legs. If he did not do something soon, the people of the city would all die. There were others like him in that bottled city, they deserved a chance to live a life, although they had no idea what it might be like.

He tended to his fallen friend in the meantime, hoping that he could revive her.

* * *

Harry lead the way, with his wives following behind him, the group knew what was on the line so there was no real need to run that over in their mind. All they needed to know was that they could really be up a creek without a paddle if they failed.

'_Kal has to be here somewhere,' _Kara thought, desperation filling her thoughts when she shifted her head over and she heard footsteps. _'And there's someone coming, just when this day couldn't get any better.'_

'_Stay sharp,' _Karen thought, hoping that they could be friendly, although that was unlikely.

"Halt, no one will dare pass upon the stronghold of the Reach."

'_The Reach?' _Karen thought as she heard them. _'Oh boy, that can't be good.'_

'_What is the matter with that?' _Kara wondered, she vaguely heard of them but she wanted to be for certain.

Karen was all too happy to offer an explanation to her sister wife. _'The Reach is a group of aliens who have gone to world after world, taking all of the resources and destroying the planet. At least this is true in my universe, although I'm sure it's true in….just a second."_

Karen fired a blast of heat vision, wielding the door shut and Laura, Linda, and Galatea offered their own contributions. That should keep them out for a little while, although it would not keep them out for very long. Still they had to keep them out for long enough to figure out where they were going with their plan next.

'_So the Reach,' _Karen thought to them as she rolled her tongue and bit down on her lip. She then continued her mental explanation. _'They take over worlds under the pretext of helping them. They send a scarab which infuses with someone on that planet to use as a champion but in reality, that champion is a puppet of the Reach. They weaken the minds of the people on that world and mine for their resources. When the Reach is done, they leave the world barren and the people helpless, providing they don't blow the planet up._

'_Charming,' _Galatea thought as the doors burst open and she punched at her enemies hard. _'So we got another group of psychotic aliens with delusions of domination. Doesn't this day keep getting as good to me as it does for you?'_

'_Yeah, kind of,' _Harry agreed, unable to help the smile that crossed his face when he knocked them back with a blasting spell. _'So what do the Reach want with Superman?'_

'_Best I can tell, he may have run into one of their planets that they inhabited when he was on his Darkseid inspired trek of domination,' _Karen offered them with a shrug as she blasted her enemies with super breath, sending them forward. _'And they riled up the natives, thinking that they are in control.'_

Kara punched one of the guards and held him by the throat, squeezing him around the throat. Her eyes widened and her teeth gritted when she spat out this next question. "Where is Superman?"

"The pits…the slave pits….you'll never get to him, no one leaves the pits alive," the guard spat as Kara slammed him into the wall. His eyes rolled into the back of his head but he gasped out with a shuddering moan. "The only escape is the sweet and tender embrace of death. The other slavers…they feast upon the corpses of the lost, that is their own food source."

Kara's stomach turned as she tossed that guard out of the high window of the floor that she was on.

"That's nasty," Laura remarked as she pulled a face. "It's about as bad as people actually eating pigs."

"Oh come on, not this one again," Galatea stated as she looked at her youngest sister wife.

"They're sentient," Laura responded with a shrug but Harry stared at them, which got the two newest wives to fall back into line.

'_Hear that humming,' _Linda thought as she strained her hearing from the room that was the third door down.

'_Yeah, I hear it, there's something happening,' _Kara thought to Harry, grabbing his hand and the two flew forward into the next room. Galatea followed closely behind them, with the other three hovering closely behind them.

Kara gasped as she spotted it in all of its bottled glory, she could hardly believe her fortune or her luck but there it was before her. It disappeared when she was very young but it was Kandor, sitting there in a bottle.

'_Kandor,' _Kara thought, eyes widened, she could scarcely believe it and she moved closer to it, with Harry following before her. She peered with her vision, much sharper and much more acute then any human on Earth. Her hearing focused as well towards the inside of the bottle and she tapped on it. _'There….there might still be Kryptonians alive in there.'_

'_That's….impossible,' _Galatea thought in a skeptical voice as she eyed her twin.

'_I know but we got to find a way to help them, get them out of there,' _Kara thought as she held the bottle in her hand, careful not to jostle them any. Moving it would be tricky, given that it could lead to an Earthquake like situation in the bottled city and that would be a mess in general. She frowned and bit down on her lip in deep thought.

'_We need to think of something,' _Karen thought beside them but before they could react, something happened.

A bright blue life engulfed Harry, Kara, and Galatea. The other wives stepped closer but before they could react, the blue light shrunk them down to microscopic size, bringing them into the bottle. They were sucked in, being drawn into the bottle.

"NO!" Laura yelled in a frantic voice; she reached forward and tried to grab the bottle but it was out of her reach. Linda grabbed her by the wrist.

"We need to find out what happened," Linda stated as the younger girl folded her arms and sadly hung her head, her stomach turning at the very thought of what happened.

"Oh I know what happened, Tea, Harry, and Kara, they all got sucked into that bottle."

Karen summed that up in a grim assessment. "That means they're in Kandor."

* * *

Clark found himself dragged along like a common criminal, something that he was not used to being the Man of Steel. Despite all of that, there was guilt that filled him, the thought that he caused deaths, even if he was an unwitting palm of Darkseid.

"You work for an enemy of the Reach, therefore you will be punished for your crimes," the guard stated in a nasty voice and then he spat his chew on the ground.

Clark could not resist with stating the next thing that came to his mind. He knew that there was a lot on the line and he was risking a lot by even opening his mouth. Still he had to say what he felt. "You know, that's a nasty habit to pick up."

The guard's face contorted into a nasty grin when he stared down the Man of Steel. Superman could tell that he mulled over whether or not to assault him in his mind. The Man of Steel could tell that this particular individual was sorely tempted by doing so. Yet, something held him back, not that helped Clark all that much. The Last Son of Krypton waited for the other shoe to drop and something to happen that would result in his freedom.

"The emperor is through this door, killer," the guard commented in his most nasty tone, when something flickered through his eye, it was a nasty expression, one that indicated that he would take care of Superman himself.

There were footsteps and the guard pulled himself up. Karen showed up and blew him over with her super breath as she grabbed him around the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Kal," Karen stated with a nod of her head, before she slammed her enemy into the wall.

"So I see you got my distress signal," Clark commented as Karen dropped down, focusing her heat vision before she burned the cuffs of his wrists. This allowed him more movement, even though his powers were not completely restored.

Karen smiled at her cousin. "Yeah, and you can't stay out of trouble for one day."

"I was following a lead on Kandor," Clark stated as he threw his hands into the air defensively. "There's this other woman, she was in the pits, her name….well she didn't get to say it but she was Kryptonian as well. And she was from the bottled city of Kandor."

"Harry, Kara, and Tea got sucked into the bottled city of Kandor," Karen answered without warning or pretext and Clark sped up as fast as he could go.

"There was some kind of yellow solar chamber around here, it gave me enough powers to work in the fields but not enough to…." Clark told them but he stopped. "He knew about it the entire time, he knew it was here."

"Who knew it was here, Kal?" Karen asked him, before Clark responded.

"Byth Rokk, he was a Thanagarian, a con artist, I wonder if he was the one who had the bottled city of Kandor," Clark stated, before he did an about face, and Karen, Linda, and Laura followed him down the hallway.

"Is it just me, or is anyone else confused about what in the name of Rao is going on?' Laura asked and then Linda patted her on the arm and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Trust me, it's not just you."

The group moved forward as Clark lead the charge. He had something that he could ask about what was going on before him at all times but he neglected to really take advantage of him. Now it was the time where he would have to ask those burning questions, providing he knew anything. There were a million theories that rocked through the head of the Man of Steel, which twisted and turned his stomach like a knot that triggered many thoughts in the back of his head.

He knew about the entire bottled city at once, and maybe was the one who had his greasy little palms on it. Clark suspected that this Rokk character used the city as a bargaining chip for his own freedom, but these people decided to throw him away.

"It's a wonder that you haven't been sent to the slave pits like the rest of us," Clark remarked as he put the hands on the bar and stared down the winged vermin that stood before him. He looked at Karen. "She's in the field, go and rescue her."

Karen nodded, before she spun around and flew off, but Clark's eyes, along with that of Linda and Laura fixed on that of Rokk but to his credit, the winged warrior was cool and crisp as all could be when he eyed them. He carefully chose his next words, perhaps realizing that if he did not say the right thing, they would be among the last he would ever speak.

"Well naturally I wasn't going to brave the pits, because look at this face, damage these good looks, I mean come on now. I held onto Kandor and it's a good thing I did, it's a bargaining chip."

"My cousins and their husband got sucked into the city," Clark stated but Rokk stared back at him, uncaring expression dancing in his eyes.

"That's a shame but hey….at least they'll get to live in a bottled city. Until the Reach decides to destroy it in their attempts to extract whatever technology that they can, but such is life, isn't it?"

Clark's eyes widened as he reached through the bars of the cell. "What?"

"Don't shoot the messenger," Rokk stated defensively he threw his hands up. "I just don't….I don't want any trouble from you. Although with a temper like that, I can tell why the people of this planet wanted to not believe you. That's such a hostile temper, you could really hurt someone with your violence if you're not careful."

"I haven't even begun to get violent," Clark said in a dangerous voice, if he had heat vision, things would be ugly but Linda shook her head.

"Cool it Kal, he isn't even worth the breath," Linda stated as she cupped her chin in thought but Karen returned with her mysterious Kryptonian. "And there you are and you are…."

"My name is Raya, I was one of the people in the bottled city of Kandor," the woman stated in a tense voice. "I cannot believe that there would be other survivors outside the city, even if so many of you look similar. Are you sisters?"

"In a matter of speaking," Linda offered but they had a far bigger problem. "Two of our fellow wives and our husband, they got sucked into the city, with some kind of shrinking ray."

Raya frowned, that was not good, that was not good at all.

"I've been searching for a way to safely extract them before I was captured but so far that I've been unable to find a way," Raya stated but Karen turned around.

If there was a way, they would find it, with all of the technology at Patronus Incorporated. Karen tried to focus her link on Harry, Kara, and Galatea but they were now on a different plane, so their buzzing could not be heard.

"I don't suppose you can slip them a note," Laura stated jokingly.

"Maybe if we shrunk it down but a piece of paper would crush them," Karen mused thoughtfully. "I'm sure we'll think of something and soon."

That much was agreed upon, especially when Clark relied to them to the fact that they might not have that much time. The technology in Kandor was failing at an increased rate and would not be able to sustain people who lived in there for very long.

* * *

Kara blinked and breathed when she dropped down to the ground, making sure that her two spouses stood beside her as always. When she verified Harry and Galatea were there, she turned to them. Concern washed in her bright blue eyes as she gripped Harry's arm and tried to steady herself.

"Harry, Tea, are you okay?" Kara asked and the two spouses nodded. They looked around in awe, when they saw the cracked crystal towers around them and the architecture that could be only be made by one world. Her heart beat steadily as she took careful note of her surroundings. "We're inside the city."

"Great, we're inside the shrunken city," Galatea stated as she threw her head back and rolled her eyes slightly. "The shrunken city that's about to fall apart at any moment."

Kara turned around nervously, peering over her shoulder. Sure enough it was about to fall apart, but thankfully they had the ability to perform magic whilst still inside the city. That much was proven when they were able to levitate the rubble in above them. Their rings still worked, Harry and Kara's glowing white, while Galatea's glowed blue.

A pair of eyes peered from the other side of the building, with an apple sitting in the middle of the street. Two children dove at the lone apple and it was a rather alarming sight to see two children, barely old than six or seven, brawling over a piece of food.

Galatea sent a spell, to multiply the apple into several apples.

This was a mistake, as it caused a stampede of people to pick up the suddenly edible feud. Galatea shrugged, her face contorting into a frown before Kara and Harry grabbed her by the hands.

"Come on," Kara stated in a frustrated tone and Galatea's eyes filled with frustration but Kara understand where she was coming from. "It's going to be fine, believe me, I know things seem bleak but we'll find a way out. We always find a way out, that's who we are, that's what I do."

"Good luck, we've tried for years. You might be our last hope."

Kara, Harry, and Galatea spun around, their ears perked up when they heard the voice. The group edged forward, they figured that they saw someone, anyone in the shadows. But there was no one there, rather the group carefully edged forward, and the young woman standing in the shadows watched them.

"There used to be thousands of us, now less than three hundred, maybe four hundred, although disease continues to fill the city, a plague, and the ground has cracked, its seeping in," the woman commented as she watched them. "The radiation slowly kills us, this green death."

"Kryptonite," Kara whispered as her body shook. The same radioactive elements of the core would be there in this shrunken city. She stepped forward but suddenly the woman's eyes flashed with anger and surprise.

"You!"

Kara was surprised but then she stood rigid. "Me, what did I do?"

"You were born," the young woman stated, her eyes flashing with fury and Harry spun around, looking from Kara to the shadowed figure, frowning.

Galatea was not about to let this statement pass without a comment. "Could you stand to be just slightly more specific?"

The woman stopped and stared, if she had known who they are, there would be no way that she would have co-opted their technology and brought them into the city. Despite that, despite how she was loathed to admit it, these three were their only hope. They were the only hope for the salvation of Kandor, as much as that depressed her.

Kara in particular was more confused. She tried to access the bond link, she got to Galatea and Harry, but Linda, Laura, and Karen, that was a blank. Something severed the bond link when they were inside the city, exactly what that was, she could not say. Her stomach twisted in wonder and indeed plenty of worry when her eyes spun around to face the person in the shadows.

"Just come out and face us," Galatea encouraged she watched the person, about ready to drag her out and slap her around if she did not comply.

The woman in the shadows stepped out. She had shoulder length black hair but otherwise she resembled Kara. The blonde watched and she understood for a moment.

"Lila?" Kara asked in confusion, she heard that she was hear but never believed it.

"Faora!" the woman snapped hotly as she watched Kara. "They replaced me with you, don't think that I got over that!"

Harry felt tension now, and things were about to heat up.

**To Be Continued in the Next Part. **

Written on May 30th 2013, Published on October 25th 2013. 


	3. Chapter 3: Message in a Bottle Part Two

**Chapter Three: Message in a Bottle Part Two.**

Despite the reunion and despite everything that happened, Kara was at a loss as to what to say. She watched her sister, half-sister technically, but she was still flesh and blood, glare back at her. It was obvious that she was trapped in the bottled city of Kandor and allowed her deep rooted resentment towards Kara to fester and grow to the point where it almost consumed her. She felt bad for her sister, but yet there was something else that Kara saw in her eyes.

Guilt, it was guilt; Kara sensed plenty of it flickering through the eyes of her half sister. It was hard to really gauge how much guilt there was in her eyes. The blonde could tell that she felt responsible for what happened to Kandor, but in some strange way she did save several Kandorians from the fate of being destroyed with the rest of the planet. The dark haired girl turned towards Kara and offered a pained smile.

"You were born, you were their pride and joy, and most importantly the daughter of both Zor-El and Alura!" Faora continued in a ranting tone of voice. "I was some result, some accident, the product of an ill-advised union of a girl very taken by a charismatic older man. She married Zor-El shortly thereafter, claimed that I was his, but Zor-El found out. Zod always dropped hints. It could have destroyed their marriage, and in fact, if it was not for you, they would have broken apart."

"My parents stayed together for me," Kara whispered as she thought about that.

She could hardly believe it, it was the word of Zod, a known liar. The true story had to be different.

"You can't believe that," Galatea stated to grab her twin by the hand, squeezing her hand gently.

Harry stopped and watched them, this was a family dispute but still he found it rather interesting how much she looked like Kara. Granted, there were some differences, the darker hair for one thing, but she looked the same in her blue eyes and in the face. Given the face that Kara resembled a carbon copy of her mother when she was younger, Harry figured as much.

The two of them looked face to face with each other, almost staring through a mirror.

"Lila, Faora, whoever you are, please listen to me," Kara responded as she stepped to appeal to her sister. "I know you think that you're…you're something that should not be because of who your father was."

"I know who exactly Zod was, I heard whispers from inside of Kandor what he was planning for years," Faora stated as she stared back unblinkingly.

"And he's gone," Kara stated, deciding not to bring up the fact that Zod perished by her own hand. She doubted that her half-sister would take the revelation all that well presently.

Faora turned around, not wanting to look at these three now, but her mind shifted into what happened. The guards chased her into the city, her father convinced her to steal documents that would allow him to blackmail the Council. She had been alone and scared, with Zor-El having recently found out the truth. Zod claimed that she attacked Alura and Kara, who was only a few years old at the time, but it was one of Zod's flunkies who did the dirty deed.

She was truly an asset for her father to use, she saw that clearly now. Faora entered the city, when she activated the technology. Foolishly, she pulled a switch, without knowing what it was capable of and it blasted them inside the city. It shrunk all of the people of Kandor down to a microscopic level and placed them in a glass container, a bottle for lack of a better term.

The Kandorians thrived for a few years, they were survivors and among the best and the brightest that Krypton had to offer. It was unfortunate what happened, when their solar generators began to fail. The food supply for the most part was tainted, with it being a rare and valuable commodity. Some of the citizens resorted to less than savory means to survivor.

A few of their citizens were sent to the outside in a desperate gambit. They could send people outside of the bottled city but it was one at a time. And the process was slow and required more power than they needed. They could also shrink down help and bring it to the outside. The citizens in the city hoped that they could bring in help to repair the device and perhaps also allow a means for them to be restored in the outside world.

'_This soil supply, it's tainted,' _Galatea thought to them.

'_Yeah, I know, that would explain why we got sucked into the bottle,' _Kara thought frantically, when she turned her head. They were running out of time and so were the people of Kandor.

"You don't know what it is like, what happened, to leave with the guilt of something you did," Faora stated in a harsh voice. "I know you, I see you, you've lived the perfect life."

"My life was a wreck until I met Harry," Kara responded fiercely as she threw her arm around her husband's waist. She could not believe the anger and jealousy that was radiating off her half-sister. "In some ways, we saved each other from ourselves."

"Tacky much," Galatea answered and Kara gave her sister an evil glare which Tea responded with a shifty grin, putting her hands on her hips. "Actually, do we really got a plan here? We're in the middle of the shrunken city and people are fighting like vultures over apples."

"You need to fix the generator," Faora responded and Kara turned to her, a bit snippy in her next retort.

"And why should I do that?"

Faora popped back with another statement, her eyes fixated on her younger sister's. "Because, that's the reason why I've brought you here. I used the last bit of power in the city to bring you here, if it isn't fixed within the next twelve hours, Kandor crumbles. Our entire world will implode upon itself, like all of Krypton, I imagine."

Harry felt bad and she threw her hands up in the air, her head rolled back.

"Don't you think that I feel bad about what happened, the guilt that I could feel after everything that I've been through?" Faora asked as she stared down the group. "I thought that I was doing good but every death, every bit of sickness, every twisted demise, it's all my fault. And I'd imagine that ripping Kandor from Krypton didn't do any favors to the unstable core."

Faora stepped down to face then and she threw herself at Harry, with him being the closest one there. She snaked her arms around his waist.

"It's alright, we're going to fix it, we have the resources, at least enough to sustain the city for a few weeks until we move it out of the bottle," Harry responded and Galatea picked up with her explanation.

"Yeah, nothing can be sustained in a bottle like it was…not like this."

Faora offered a stiff nod, they had their points and she would have to agree with them. Could they save the city despite everything that happened? She certainly hoped so, but things were looking rather grim for them all.

"If we're going to do this, you're going to have to trust us and work with us," Kara stated, hoping that she could trust someone that was her family. "Can I count on you?"

"Always…sis," Faora stated, regretting all that happened as she sighed. "So while we do that, tell me how you met Harry here?"

Kara smiled fondly in remembrance. "Well, that's a long story. It all started one night in Vegas."

* * *

"I'm not sure how many people in here are here because they committed a crime and how many of them are victims of circumstance like Clark and Raya are," Karen commented as she held the bottled city gently in her arms. She hoped not to jostle it, she peered with her microscopic vision. The citizens within it looked very fragile inside.

Fragile and they could be easily crushed by a certain movement, swift and carefully does it. Karen watched the people in the bottled city or at least a few of them, they scrambled by so quickly it was hard to really tell what they were doing. She hoped to find out more as time dragged by.

"Hermione's activated the recall signal, it's time to head home," Karen added as she heard the word and the portal opened. Laura, Linda, Raya, and Clark went through first, with Karen gently going through with the bottled city in her arms.

Hermione stopped and waited, carefully watching them before she noticed the city in their hands.

"Is that…."

"It is," Karen confirmed when she walked forward with the city cradled into her arms. She could not fly it up, she had to slowly walk up the stairs. If she jostled any part of the city, it could cause a fatal Earthquake that would cause their entire world to shatter.

She reached up the stairs to the lab and placed it down on the table. She hooked an electrode to the bottle in one fluid motion.

"Galatea, Harry, and Kara are in there, we need to see if we can get in touch with them," Karen explained to Hermione who gasped, she was somehow not surprised that Harry found himself in this shrunken city in a bottle. "If we can get them out of there….it could save a lot of lives."

"And if we can't…."

Karen frowned grimly before she stated in a voice that was as calm as she was going to get. Her blue eyes narrowed, she understood the risks. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Hermione thought that statement was rather auspicious statement and she knew that it could lead to a great deal of interpretation. Interpretation that she did not want to even figure out but her lip bit down, chewing on it, and causing blood to be drawn. It was not a good taste.

"There has to be some kind of transmitter that we can piggy back off of it to get in here," Karen stated as her body weight shifted, and her arms crossed underneath her breasts as she tried to figure out everything. "I about got it, we're almost in there, just got to shift a little bit more."

There was a humming noise and Karen decided to drop her voice to a whisper, not to overwhelm those in the city.

"Harry, Kara, Tea, are you there?" Karen asked.

"Karen?" Kara asked and her voice echoed a little bit. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Good, I'm glad," Karen stated in a relieved voice. "What are you doing in there? Is there any way out?"

"They rigged up some generator where we would be able to fix it, it is supposed to shrink people into the city and transport their grown forms out of it," Kara explained to her and Karen nodded in response before she realized that Kara could not see her.

"And let me guess, when it shrank you down into the city it….busted."

"That's about right," Linda murmured as Laura watched them with wide eyes, she hoped that everything was going to be alright. It was a hope that many would consider to be that of fools but never the less, it was one that she felt that had to happen. The blonde's eyes widened when she carefully twisted her head around.

"Yeah it is," Kara admitted as she picked up the pace and said something that the radio could not quite pick up. "Our sister is here, well half-sister."

"Lila?" Karen asked, in a confused voice. "She exists?"

"She prefers the name Faora, but yeah she's here," Kara added as she continued to work on the device that was on the ground. She twisted everything and tried to make the calibrations. "It's going to be a pain to release everyone out of the bottle one at a time, especially releasing them all onto Earth at this current state."

"So what do we do?" Linda asked, but it was Clark who offered a suggestion.

"There is a set of planets on the other side of the sun, that is where I had to track Kandor, there is no life but the third one from the sun, would be perfect for us to place the Kandorians, give them the resources they need and teach them how to live a new life," Clark responded from the other end of the communication link.

"I saw that planet, long story, but I saw it," Kara responded, thinking about her trip to the past but she shook her head and carefully returned to the task at hand. "The problem is….well if you can get the bottled city there, I think that we can rig something up that could bring everyone out."

"So do our people of Kandor get powers or not?" Laura wondered, asking the question that was on the back of their minds.

Raya decided to chime in with why that was not supposed to be a good idea. She spun around and thought about it, before she flicked her hair back. "I don't think that is a prudent idea. There should be some sort of shield around the planet that filters the yellow solar radiation into red. A few Kryptonians of the powers of the yellow sun, it is fine but an entire planet of them, it may end up causing a disaster."

"Agreed," Kara responded as she waited for the signal of Galatea and Harry. "I'm hanging out here in this city, in a bottle and it's fascinating. We should be able to get something rigged up in the hour and I just in time too."

Clark caught the urgency in her voice so much so that he was able to speak with her. "What do you mean just in time?"

"I mean just in time," Kara admitted as she heard echoes resound. "The people in the city were dying of poison. Kryptonite might not drive them to their knees but it's still radiation that poisons their food, their water supply. We're negating that and hopefully the effects aren't long term."

Clark wondered if Kryptonians even had diseases like cancer. That was something that he never bothered to find out. He suspected that they had their own ailments to worry about.

"So how long?" Karen asked, urgency filling her voice.

"Forty minutes at least, but sixty just to make sure," Kara informed her. "I need to help them with the repairs, talk to you later."

The group murmured their good byes.

"So now all we have to do is wait," Hermione stated, she spoke up for the first time and barely anyone knew that she was there because she was so silent.

* * *

_The generator is fried beyond all belief, it was the same device that shrunk the city in the first place and transported it adrift. Faora states that she regrets running. Kara states that just proves that she's her sister, she had a heated temper. _

Faora waited, she understood one thing and that was her half-sister, she had a lot more patience that she knew she would have had the situations been reversed. This entire mess with Kandor, it was because of her. Yet she watched as Harry, Kara and Galatea worked on the device. She tried the best she could but scientifically speaking she was not the best in the mind. Her interests moved towards strategy and warfare.

Given who her father was, that should not be a surprise to anyone.

Despite the fact that he had not seen her in over thirty years, the General's specter still rested in the back of the dark haired Kryptonian's mind. She could not shake off the fact that he was out there as a part of her mind. And he would always be a part of her, half of her DNA.

"Maybe you should leave me here," Faora remarked and Kara's eyes snapped towards her.

"I beg your pardon," Kara answered, raising an eyebrow, not sure she heard her correctly.

"I said maybe you should leave me here, for the good of everyone," Faora repeated as she looked at Kara. "I could be a dangerous threat. You've told me a little bit of what the General did on Earth, to Argo, and to Krypton since I left. I don't want to be tainted by that."

"And you think the House of El doesn't have its fair share of people who were bad seeds," Kara answered as she watched Faora carefully. She could tell the guilt that radiated her.

"And House Potter as well," Harry answered as he shifted and thought about it. He did not know much about his family and that was in the past. He left that world and started a new life, and that world imploded upon itself. There was a new Minister, but it was merely a puppet government from the International Confederation of Wizards. "We aren't defined by what we do for but what we do now."

Faora smiled, there was something about Harry's voice that reassured her, call her crazy but that was what she thought. And she could most certainly tell how Kara fell for him. She wondered if she could snag herself some private time.

Blonde Kryptonians, well that was easily remedied with a little hair dye, she smiled at the thought.

Galatea did state that Harry did consider expanding his horizons past the group a little bit, here and there, but it was after a certain point. And technically the blondes would have to be versions of Kara, so that was that. Her face flickered into a brief smile when she swayed her head back and watched them carefully.

"So are we ready to finish this off?" Faora asked and Kara, Galatea, and Harry started.

"Right, let's do this," Harry responded as he gave the signal to go and Kara got the honors of activating the switch.

"So far so good," Kara remarked but she bit down on her lip all of the same, they were not completely out of the woods yet. She activated another portion of the generator which hummed to life. "And now we're ready."

"Generator is coming back on line, yes, I knew we could do it," Galatea responded as Kara turned around.

"And with our friends on the outside, we should be out of this bottled city in no time," Kara answered as she turned and bit down on her lip with a frown. She decided to be the one to break a certain amount of news to her half-sister. "And despite your attempts to make yourself a martyr, that means you too. I'm not going to give you excuses. I missed out on knowing my sister, and I'm going to make sure I get to make up for lost time."

Kara smiled when her threw her arm around her sister.

"I'm sure Father regrets what he said and what he might have done in the heat of the moment, and Zor-El and Alura are watching over us with smiles on their faces," Kara answered as she watched everything. "And our cousin is here."

"Yes, Kal-El, the last Dork of Krypton, I mean son," Galatea commented with a smile on her face. He was her cousin, well in a matter of speaking, except when he did something to embarrass her. Then he was Kara's cousin.

"Everything will work out, you'll see," Kara commented as she shifted her head. "If you want…you can stay with us on Earth."

Faora shifted she was not sure but anything had to be better than being in a bottled city.

"Or we can all stay on this new Kandor for a while," Kara added as she watched her. "It's up to you."

Faora had to think about it and soon but she had some ideas what she wanted to do next. It was a matter of time to implement them and turn them over in her head.

* * *

Clark eyed the structure of the planet carefully, with a smile crossing his face. Karen was right about this idea, this planet would serve the city of Kandor rather well and it was with a great hope that the city would find its way in the universe. With most of the planet dead, the hundreds left in Kandor, that would bring a smile to the face of the last son of Krypton.

He twisted his expression off to the side and turned towards Karen, Laura, and Linda, who were setting up the technology around them. The blondes carefully checked and re-checked calculation, they were going to have to find a way to get everything set up in this new world. The trio of blondes carefully rocked back on their heels when Clark waited for them. He broke the silence with a cough.

"Do you think this would work?" Clark asked but Karen shifted to him with a smile.

"Well we wouldn't be doing this if we thought that there was any chance of this being screwed up. So, we're one hundred percent sure that this would work."

Linda offered carefully amended this. "Well ninety eight percent more like it but all of the simulations we ran it worked out well. We won't know unless we try. And the planet is being set up nicely."

Sure enough, Poison Ivy was brought along and she enjoyed being able to brought new life to the planet. Especially considering that from her conversations with Kara and Harry, Kryptonians seemed to be more enlightened and more appreciative of the gifts of nature and that much made her smile. She was able to bring life to the grass that one was on this planet before it was snuffed out hundreds of years ago. Trees grew as well, bringing precious oxygen back to the planet. Magic helped purify the air to prevent the planet from regressing.

"These spare crystals from the Fortress should repair the damage from the city," Clark added as he stepped forward and held them in his hands, the crystals overflowing in his arms.

"They would appreciate it," Karen stated as she kept a careful eye on everything, when she turned around towards the bottle. She managed to communicate inside the city, waiting for the moment of truth. "Hey, guys are you there?"

"Yeah we're here, ready and able, everyone in the city's been briefed on what's going to happen," Kara stated as Harry added with a bit of a chuckle.

"I think that they're looking forward to getting out of the bottle. It's kind of limited to where they're going to go."

Karen smiled, that much went without saying but there was no time to really think much more beyond what she was doing. Rather it was time for her to do decisive actions. The blonde tapped into the shield beneath the city and the device was armed and ready, pointing towards the bottle. The trick was slowly to grow the city and not force it in a way.

If they did fast growth that could collapse the molecules of everything in the bottle, thus killing everyone in the city so a controlled process was necessary to get this off the ground. However it was a process that Karen was confident would work. The blond reached over, before she pulled the switch. Everyone waited anxiously, Clark, Raya, Laura, and Linda mostly stood back. Yet, they stood back as they waited for her to activate the switch to bring the Kandorians back into the outside world for the first time in nearly thirty years.

An energy blast shot through the bottle, illuminating the city, when the glass around them shattered. The glass pieces vanished immediately so to not kill anyone inside the city. Then the city expanded to its full height, growing even more. Karen watched, taking a look at the gauge, it was growing at the right pace. She was hoping that everything would turn out for the best, but the tension was on. She felt as if she was in the pressure cooker.

The crystal towers of Kandor grew into focused.

"So far so good," Raya murmured as she could see her family estate growing into the picture.

"Yeah but let's keep it that way," Laura stated, she only saw this city in dreams, flickers of past memories. This is the first time she saw the city up close and needless to say, she found herself quite awestruck by the city at large. The blonde carefully swayed her head from side to side when she twisted her body around to watch it. "Wow."

"You said it," Karen stated, putting her arm around the waist of her sister wife when she watched it.

Linda grinned as she watched it, Kandor really was an engineering marvel, it was unlike anything that they ever saw on Earth or anywhere else. Even other cities on Krypton, Kandor paled and now it was being restored. It was a new Kandor, a new Krypton.

Kara, Harry, Galatea, and Faora popped out of the city and back into focus. The eyes turned towards Clark carefully watching him.

"Look, Jor-El has saved us!"

Clark was taken aback when Kara snickered.

"No, I'm not Jor-El, I'm his son Kal-El," Clark responded but he felt a little uneasy that these Kandorians looked towards him like he was some kind of god. They put him on a pedestal that he doubted that he could properly ascend to. He nearly swallowed the lump in his throat, this was rather….yeah awe inspiring would be a pretty good term of it.

"Surely you must be as great for you have helped saved us," a young boy stated in an awe struck tone. "Time does not pass in this city but yet you have brought us to the new world. Surely you have brought us to the promised land."

"So, I think they think highly of you," Raya commented lightly seeing Clark shifted nervously. "It is good for us to see what you are and what you can bring us."

"But I'm not…."

Kara interjected in. "You are something to them Kal, for you helped save them. As small of a part that you had, those crystals you brought will heal some of the damages and allow the people of Kandor to live a second life on this new world."

She stood on the ground, this was a brand new Krypton, and the ground felt untainted. She hoped that the fate of the past world would not befall this one. Yet she remained optimistic that it would not.

* * *

"So, are you ready to go back home?" Clark asked after they stayed around, circling the city but Kara and Harry in particular exchanged a tense look. "I know you don't…."

Kara cut him off immediately. "Kal, I'm not talking about the Zod thing or the current distaste I have for people on Earth now. Or the fact that Congress is about to pass an act, with the jurisdiction of the United Nations where super heroes are hunted down unless they sign up with the government and become tools of an oppressive nation. How many people are going to fight that?"

"I for one will fight it," Clark stated and he meant that in his heart and hearts. He knew that doing the right thing sometimes meant not doing the thing that was mandated by law. Especially considering the government officials themselves were rather corrupt. "I'm not going to go down without a fight, and you two shouldn't either."

Harry shook his head before he turned towards the Man of Steel. "I'm not saying that at all."

The wizard pondered carefully, putting his hand to his chin, he had escaped government stupidity before and he had other responsibilities, he knew this law would burn itself out before too long but at what cost. He bit down on his tongue and carefully turned around for a split second. It was not much but a half of an inch, enough to have him half look at Clark and half look at the formally bottled city of Kandor. He really took in the architecture of the city before he properly turned back around face Clark.

"After everything that I've given to help save the people….I need a change of atmosphere to offer perspective of what's important. And despite the fact that I'm not there, it's not like I'm leaving the world unprotected. There would be times where I think that Kara and I, along with the others, might be off world for various reasons. Eventually this company was going to expand so there were all kinds of contingencies in place."

Clark felt his interest grabbed before he turned towards Harry with a questioning eyebrow. "What kind of contingencies?"

It was Harry's turn to speak and he carefully mulled that over. "It's on one of those things where only the people who need to know, they need to know. I've planned out everything that I want to do, I won't leave Earth unprotected. Trust me, Clark, I'm not that way."

Clark waved his hands carefully before he watched Harry. "I know you aren't."

"I'm sure that you're worried, I'm worried, we all should be worried about what's to come," Harry answered when he eyed it up. He only knew a slight amount about the upcoming Vigilante Registration Act and whether or not it was going to pass. There seemed to be a likelihood that it would, if not for a short time.

Galatea offered one crisp statement that sent shivers down the spine of the Man of Steel. "In the end, we've got to look out for our own. Maybe if the humans had to look after themselves for a change, they would appreciate how many times we saved them."

Clark frowned at this statement and spoke slowly and deliberately towards Galatea, a frown crossing his face. "You don't really mean that do you?"

Galatea folded her arms and Clark added to his statement.

"That seems rather harsh," Clark responded but Kara put a hand up to stop him.

"Maybe it does but it's not inaccurate," Kara responded as she turned her eyes towards the city. "I'm not saying that Krypton was the perfect world, Rao only knows we were screwed up in our way. The blonde carefully stepped forward a little bit, her arms crossed together and her hair swinging over her face, when she blew it away."

"Maybe you should give them a bit more of the benefit of the doubt," Clark answered.

"I don't doubt there is any benefit of trusting people to being the point of being a fool."

Faora stepped forward when she eyed Clark. He was the overgrown boy scout that Kara said that he was.

"So you're…my cousin as well I guess," Clark answered as he looked at her.

"I guess one could say that," Faora responded with a non-committal shrug when she eyed him. "There is an invite for you to stay here as well you know. I'm sure the people of this planet will appreciate it, they're already constructing a temple in your honor."

Clark's lack of comfort for this statement did not go unnoticed and Harry, Kara, Karen, Linda, Laura, and Galatea all laughed in amusement, when they watched Clark. The Son of Jor-El shifted a bit, looking nervous but Faora gave him a mocking pat on the back of the head.

"It will be okay, I'm sure we'll be able to protect you from the raving mad fan girls," she commented but she was getting some kind of pleasure out of him shifting a little bit in discomfort. It was really kind of amusing to be honest and the dark haired girl appreciated it.

"So, you're not coming back?" Clark asked as he looked at Kara and Harry, along with the others.

Karen was the one that answered. "It is our duty to make sure that everything turns out for the better on this planet, for the people of this New Krypton. We need to teach them to use the most out of these resources. We'll send you and Pamela back, but we're sticking around."

"If you wish to visit the temple when it's constructed, Hermione can send you here through the Interstellar Portal Device, we found a few more crystals in the city of Kandor, so we're building one here," Kara stated, but that would be kept under lock and key. "We need to train them, get them ready. And hope that they can be sufficient enough on their own soon."

"And you need a break here after everything that happened," Clark responded but Kara smiled back at him.

"Earth has its protectors so I won't allow it to be unguarded, not now, and not ever," Kara responded as Clark faced her. "Don't forget to visit, and check in with your parents and Lois as well."

Clark smiled. "Of course Kara, I will."

Without another word, he turned around and Clark vanished through the portal, appearing back on Earth. The others were left behind, for how long, they did not know but it would be as long as it took.

* * *

Lois sat in apartment, carefully getting off the phone. Given the news she heard, she could tell that things were going to get a lot more difficult for the heroes in the world. If the Vigilante Registration Act was not passed, it would be passed in a few days. The woman held her hair carefully and side carefully as she dropped her fingers over the desk.

"Lois!"

Lois's ears perked up when she spun around, as she rushed over to Clark and threw her arms around him. "Clark I….I'm glad your back."

"I can see that, Lois," Clark responded with a smile, before she let go of him and carefully eyed him.

"So did you find it?" Lois asked Clark as she clarified for him. "Kandor I mean, did you find it?"

Clark nodded. "Yes, I found it, Kara, Harry, and the others restored it on another planet, other side of the sun. They're staying there to help them grow and….well this is silly, but they seem to think of me as some sort of god."

"Well at least some planet appreciates you," Lois responded in a dismal voice when she crossed her arms and Clark raised an eyebrow. "It's just yet….well it's about ready to go through, there's no stopping it. Waller's tried but they want to sanction super heroes and they're going to get their way."

Clark was afraid that was going to happen, but he hoped that it could be delayed for long enough for the people to see the error of their ways. The Last Son of Krypton carefully turned his head, sighing a little bit as his heart beat across his chest. He knew that there was one thing to do and he hated to do it.

"They've created a situation where it becomes an outlaw to do the right thing," Clark stated as he leaned up. "I have a feeling they'll come to their senses too soon."

Lois frowned. "But will it be too late then?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Lois, I honestly don't know."

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter "New Krypton Part One."**

First Written on June 3rd 2013, Published on November 1st 2013.


	4. Chapter 4: New Krypton Part One

_Director's notes are published. Short of the matter is that this series will be getting rebooted after Book Three because it's just better to go with a fresh start based on what I've had planned for  
_

**Chapter Four: New Krypton Part One. **

The liberation of the city of Kandor was something that the group known as the Reach found to be rather demeaning and they took it as an insult. To think they had the city and all of the technology within their grasp, but someone pulled it out from their grasp. The fleet made their way across the universe to try and locate where the city had been taken. The commander spun around, grabbing his hands carefully before he watched.

"The Reach has claimed many words but we were robbed of Krypton when the planet was destroyed," the commander remarked in a crisp voice. There was a few seconds where he kept his eyes shut and then he slowly turned himself around to face the members of his Fleet. "It should be ours."

"It should have been ours but we allowed it to slip out of our hands."

There was a moment where the Reach muttered, their collective minds could not fathom how they lost the city. However, they had ways to reclaim their property. And what they could not reclaim they would destroy. They flew halfway across the universe from that planet, tracing the path of the city.

"What is this world?" one of the officers stated, looking at the blue green planet that they passed and there was a pause before one of the Reach officers offered a response, with a disgusted expression crossing his face.

"That is the primitive mud ball that has been designated as Earth."

The Reach all pulled faces at that thought, they had heard of Earth but never really paid much attention to it. All they knew was it was the planet that housed the last Son of Krypton and also that it had some of the most fattening food in the entire universe. How humans lived like this, the Reach would never know but that was a point to be discussed later.

There was one other huge point that the group had to consider and that was the fact that no matter what, they could not breach the barriers of Earth. The treaty made by the Guardians of Oa prevented them from interfering with the course of any planet, unless invited and if a Green Lantern was on the planet, they would make sure the Reach was most certainly not invited.

Of course there were loopholes around this treaty, something that the Reach would determine at a later date. Their reach, pardon the pun, would extend far and wide throughout the universe. They took the resources of the planet, cleaned them dry, and then when they were done, the planet blew up. That was the nature of the Reach and that was what they did for years.

The Reach carefully turned around and awaited the next move, tracking the signal, which blipped across the screen. There was a time where they had to wait to see if the signal would lead them elsewhere. Time stood still, almost at a crawl, in fact it almost froze when the group edged forward.

"The city was on Earth but now it was not anymore, adjust shields, we're heading towards that overheated star over there," the Reach leader stated, and the scientists on the ship adjusted the shields, carefully tweaking them a slight bit.

This propelled the ship through past Venus, past Mercury, and it was heading towards the other side of the sun where they would find their target. They had no idea why the bottled city of Kandor was placed on that planet on the other side but they would find out in due time. The ship propelled itself closer and closer to the edge of the universe, waiting to see what they would be able to find out.

"Setting coordinates for the last known location of Kandor, tracking transionic particles."

The particles were tracked halfway across the universe when the ship made its way forward in its attempt to location where Kandor was. The resources were still extremely valuable, but they needed to find out where it went to. The Reach felt that there was much that was on the line and they continued to track the trail. The trail grew cold for a moment.

"They are trying to mask it."

Masking the trail is not something that would do, no it would not do at all, especially with the technology the Reach had at their disposal on the ship. They launched the ship forward, through a thicket of asteroids that bounced off of the ship. There was a slight crack, crack, crack, against the ship but the Reach ignored that for the most part. They were going to make it.

"Increase shields by two hundred percent."

The shields were increased by two hundred percent and it allowed the ships to move forward a little bit smoother, even though the flying asteroids presented a slight problem that they had to deal with. They blasted through them with a speed that was beyond everything that was capable by most traveling vessels. Of course when one took into account the fact that the Reach mined the very best parts from other vessels around the universe, it was not that much of a surprise at all.

The Reach commander turned to the navigator. "What is the Estimated Time of Arrival?"

The Reach navigator paused, making sure none of the essential computer systems were damaged when they made their way through the asteroids. Once that was verified as working completely, they could figure out what they needed to do. The navigator spun around before he looked at the commander and smiled. "Three hours and counting."

The commander paused, he could wait, given how long they waited to try and crack open that bottle. The technology of the survivors of the Kryptonian race that would be the sole dominion of the Reach and all of their brothers and sisters throughout the universe. There was a lengthy pause before the commander offered a swift nod of his head.

"Make sure the ship is cloaked, in case they have some sort of defenses against us."

"Surely our ship shall be able to pass through anything."

The Reach commander did not say anything, other than offering a smile, twisted as it might be. He shifted his glance out of the window, before rubbing his chip. "I'm not taking any chances."

"That may be for the best," a gruff voice stated as he cracked his knuckles. "I can't wait to crush the fresh meat."

"Soon you will be able to test your skills against the very best the world has to offer," the Reach commander responded as more ships followed in a fleet.

The city of Kandor was in their midst, all they had to do was reach it.

* * *

The sun shined brightly, filtered through the golden dome with red light, when Kara, Karen, Linda, Laura, Galatea, and Harry sat outside to admire the beauty before them. The reconstruction of the city was going on as planned. While there would be some time before everything was completely running once again, they remained optimistic that things would improve. The group turned around a little bit, waiting for the news to come out.

"The city's power grid is up to one hundred percent operational compacity," Karen concluded with a grin on her face when she watched everything flicker back to life. One grid at a time, the city came back to life, leaving a humming in the background. "The question is will it stay there for very long?"

Galatea was prompt to answer, when she checked the calculations on her map. "I think that it will stay that way."

They hoped so, for the sake of the people of Kandor. The city needed to be brought back up to an operational capacity that would allow the people to function on their own. So far, they were trying to get the entire city back together, one block at a time. The collective looked up into the sky and heard the hustling and bustling of them.

"Do you think that this place could sustain itself past a generation?" Kara asked, biting down on her lip.

That was a question that none of them wanted to really consider but they had to consider it because there were very few of the Kandorians left. Most of them perished in the city when it was in the bottle. If they were going to live past another few months, they would need to learn to be self-sufficient. While the Potters could help the new planet get off of the ground, they could not do everything for these people.

Faora was the one who decided to answer the question in her own abrasive way. Her eyes rolled slightly when she popped up and smiled, even if her smile was not that good. "Well all you could do was set everything up where they can try and stand on their own two feet. You've done the best you could."

Harry thought about that, this new Krypton might be a huge part of his legacy and perhaps a safe place to raise his children, if ever decided to go down that road. He and Kara only breached the subject a few times, but it was done in passing. They both agreed that when the time was right but with how the world was and how hectic their lives were, neither of them wanted to really breach the subject.

The young couple and their wives sat down and saw the sparkling structures around the city of Kandor, New Kandor.

"It's awesome," Laura breathed in an awestruck voice as she looked around from one side to the other and Karen's face contorted with a smile.

"That it is," Karen agreed as she shifted on the chair and took a moment to soak everything in. They all hoped that New Krypton would remain awesome, as Laura put it in her own charming way. The blonde watched everything blink to life and the glorious sights around them.

Kandor would grow to a prosperous community and one that the entire team could be proud of in due time. That much could be said and that much would be realized. The Potters saw as the fruits of the labor that they enacted were brought before them. The group knew that this was a part of their legacy that could be denied, no matter what.

Kara in particular thought that the restoration of the city got her mind off of the problems back on her adopted homeworld. It gave her a moment to the good old days of Krypton although she figured that the good old days were not nearly as good as the entire planet died. And then there was the problems regarding the Council, yes that was not as good. Kara sighed, it was depressing to really think about what happened all things considered.

"The real test will be how they function on a day to day basis," Linda commented as she looked at the readings. Her eyes widened and she whistled. "And we have a problem."

"There's no military buildup," Faora responded, she noticed that too. Being the daughter of Zod, she was willing to do what she could to coordinate the operations. It was in her blood after all, although Faora hoped that the brutality that Zod exhibited would not find a way to manifest itself within our blood.

Karen shrugged. "Well what do you expect? Most of the military officers in Kandor were in operations outside of the city. Leaving us nothing but scientists and farmers here."

"Which means we're going to have to help build a defense system that a scientist can operate," Harry added, with a few ideas mulling over in the back of his head. Of course, even though the ideas were there, it was a matter of actually carrying them out to a successful endeavor.

That was the problem and one that they were going to have to get around in due time. Now, Harry, Kara, and the rest watched when the scientists moved in. They expected new discoveries to be brought forward, much like the people of Krypton of old would bring forward before the Council. They would be for the betterment of the world and the group hoped for much.

'_There is promise,' _Kara thought to herself as she watched everything be brought forth.

'_Yes there is,' _Karen agreed and the others mentally agreed with that.

* * *

There was a loud humming sound that could be heard outside of the city limits of New Kandor. This loud humming sound was something that was picked up by the scanners and the entire group spun around, waiting for the source of the humming to reveal itself. The citizens of New Kandor watched what happened, awestruck expressions etched into their eyes when they peered up into the sky.

Harry paused, a frown crossing his face when he saw everything around them on the ground. His hand shook a little bit before he realized something and there was a thought that he voiced to all of his wives.

'_There can't be an attack, not now,' _Harry thought to them all, grabbing Kara's hand in a fretful manner but the blonde shook his head. Both husband and wife, along with the other four versions of Kara peered into the sky, watching everything around them. _'But why….'_

'_I think Kandor's captors found us,' _Karen thought to them all, wrapping her arm around Harry and they carefully peered up into the sky.

That was a really bad thing if they were found but they had to see what this was all about. The group waited when the ships began to circle the barrier of the city. The barriers were up but had not been properly tested yet. While they were confident that the shields would hold, they were not about to bank the safety and survival of the city on that fact.

'_So this is the Reach,' _Galatea thought, she remembered hearing about them from her memories and obviously dealt with them to an extent when they liberated Kandor. This was the first time that the blonde fought them head on and the rest of her spouses all seemed on the edge of some kind of trigger happy temperament.

'_Yes, it's the Reach,' _Harry thought back to her, watching the blonde and her reaction, when she shifted a little bit off to the side. _'And we could have more of a problem if we aren't able to get the defenses up.'_

The huge problem was that despite their best laid plans, the people of Kandor were not soldiers and had not been given a chance to properly train so. They were farmers and scientists, that was not something that they were bred to do beyond that. Kara bit down on her lip nervously, swaying to the side.

Linda broke the silence. "We got to get the shields online the best we can, to give them a chance to fight, because if we don't…"

"No chance, I get it," Karen responded cutting in as she turned her head towards Faora. "Do you think we can count on you to coordinate the defenses?"

Faora was surprised but also quite pleased that the group put so much of their attention on her and it was an honor that she might be able to help in any way whatsoever. Especially given the fact that she had a great deal of making up to do given her role in the destruction of Kandor. The dark haired carefully edged herself off to the side and placed a hand to her chin, cupping the flesh and nervously chewing on her lip, before coughing a tiny bit.

There was so much responsibility and so much that could go wrong if she was not capable.

Was she game for it?

In a word, yes, Faora was ready. She turned towards the group, and inclined her head with a slight nod, conveying that no matter what, she was in this with them.

Harry looked to Kara, Kara looked to Karen, Karen shifted her eyes over to Linda, Linda looked at Galatea, and Galatea watched Laura intently. All of them had their roles to play in getting up the defense barriers for the city, it was like they rehearsed in the past. They had to get the barriers up and running if they hoped to accomplish anything.

Pressure was once again something that defined the best of us and even the worst of us.

'_We're up to seventy nine percent intensity,' _Laura thought as she bit her lip and tried to figure out if that was going to be enough.

Galatea sighed as she mentally switched over. _'Not nearly enough.'_

'_And not nearly enough is going to what is going to doom us against the Reach,' _Harry thought to them as he placed his hands on the crystal console. _'Why couldn't these stupid beetles find a better time invade?'_

'_Well when we bring them down, why don't you try and ask them?' _Kara thought as she put up the defensive cannons. She could manually control them but they fizzled out way too quickly. They had not been properly fine tuned into the structure of New Krypton.

'_I think that we should, once we've brought them down, though,' _Karen thought, biting down on her tongue when she did. She felt the pleasure, turning her head around to try and watch everything even there were a lot of things to watch. The humming sound continued to escalate and they tried to pound the barrier as hard as they could but there was nothing on the other side of the barrier. The blonde waited and watched.

They were trying to crack the barrier but they could not get through.

'_It's working, thank Rao it's working,' _Galatea breathed as Harry threw an arm around her and she smiled.

'_Of course, love, would you expect anything else?' _Harry thought but be that as it may, he wanted to do more than make these defenses work. He wanted to give these defenses some teeth that they could use to take a bite out of their enemies. Clicking through the satellites that were set up, he found where the main fleet were.

"Are we ready to take the next shot?"

There was a pause when the time ticked by, one tick at a time, one edge of time at the clock before Harry slowly turned to Faora and a smile crossed his face before he gave the word.

"Do what you have to do, take the shot."

Faora lined up the cannon underneath the mother ship and she hoped that everything work turn out to her satisfaction. The dark haired Kryptonian matched the line of fire. She had only one good shot so she better make it count. Because if it did not count, it would be the difference between them cracking the shield and entering the city.

The loud Kaboom echoed when the cannon fire flew through the air and shot the mothership. There was a crash as the flare burned through the interior of the ship and their enemy began to retreat.

'_We got it,' _Galatea thought to her wives, pretty pleased with what happened, it happened better than they thought it would after all.

Skepticism filled Harry's eyes and he responded with a very pressing. "Did we?"

'_We had to,' _Kara thought to herself and the ships retreated.

Karen followed their progress with her eyes, her blue eyes watching them. Yes, they were going to flee now but they would return back with greater numbers and also they would return with reinforcements that would bring them something. The blonde smiled, biting down on her lip before she waited for everything to take place. Harry threw an arm over her and she relaxed into his embraced.

They would have patience, but they would succeed, there would be no question about their success.

* * *

"Congress will be trying to pass it today," the Martian Manhunter remarked in a stoic voice as he watched the television screen, as the rest of the members of the Justice League did. Zatanna, Black Canary, Huntress, Superman, Flash, and Batman all sat around.

Dick Grayson after two months were slowly becoming accustomed to being the role of Batman although if he was perfectly honest, it felt weird to call himself that. This was Bruce's moniker and he would not want to take it away from him.

Plus there was something off with the way he fought crime and Dick feared that the criminals in Gotham City understood it as well. If the Batman started to go soft on the criminals, then they might stop fearing him. If the superstitious and cowardly lot became less superstitious and cowardly, then there would be problems than even the League could handle in this current envrionment. That was why he had to keep the balance, that was why that he must stay as the Dark Knight.

"I don't know about this, what are they trying to prove?" Flash asked as he watched the news broadcast with rapt anticipation.

Superman said nothing, he knew all of what Congress was trying to prove. People often were ruled by fear. There was nothing wrong with that, everyone was afraid of many things at many times. However the Man of Steel thought that when fear ruled people, it was going to lead them down a dangerous path. And that was a path to hatred and rage beyond everything the Man of Steel ever experienced.

The inflammatory whispers continued to pass through his ears, and Superman knew that it was far from pleasant. He shuddered at the thought of what was happening around him. The world could turn rather mad at the drop for a hat.

Kal-El understood with his ordeal that life was too short to get angry and he had to make the most out of everything.

"So what happens if this passes?" Flash asked, he wanted information.

Batman offered a stoic expression that would make the original rather proud. "We become outlaws. There is no more than that."

Outlaws, on the cusp of potentially being brought in for doing the right thing, that was a bitter pill to swallow. That was an inevitable action for the entire Justice League, when they waited and they watched. Pins and needles were sat on when they edged closer to the moment of truth.

"The votes will be counted momentarily, stand by."

Time stood still, frozen at a crawl that tortured and tormented the Justice League and perhaps the rest of the world. There was going to be some disappointed people on both sides of this equation no matter what was going to happen. The pressure was on, more dangerous, more deadly, and everyone felt themselves biting down on their lips.

"On with it," Zatanna breathed as she closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. Whatever was going to happen, they were going to have to deal with.

"Patience," The Martian Manhunter responded but the anxious expression in his eyes betrayed the final survivor of Mars. He was waiting for this just like they all were. The clock ticked on by. Time passed.

It crawled by extremely slowly.

Time kept passing, and they kept waiting, watching, and plotting, yes, the plotting was the worst of them all. Would time run out on the entire Justice League? The Congress filed around on the monitor that they watched.

"The moment of truth," Hermione announced over the intercom from her position. She had been monitoring conversations between politicians in and out of Washington all morning but the brunette bookworm Amazon was not able to make heads or tails what happened. She doubted that the stuffed suits in the Capitol building could even piece it together.

"The moment of truth," The Martian Manhunter agreed, trying not to betray his tension.

"No matter what, we're in this one," Black Canary responded, clutching her hands together nervously.

"Agreed," Hermione responded, there were a few plans on the table in case things went wrong but she hoped, she prayed, she pleaded with herself, that was not going to happen.

They waited for the word to come in, the world slowed around them, each moment blinking on by them like ticks of time on the clock. The Justice League and their associates wasted to see everything that flickered through the television screen. The announcement came up after a number of moments.

"The voting was rather close but we have come to a decision."

The tension, as such, could be cut with a knife. The Justice League awaited the decision, as the rest of the world did. There was a nervous drumming and Flash in particular muttered "c'mon ,c'mon", rocking himself back and forth. He felt a tightening in his body, the Fastest Man Alive realizing how slow certain things could go.

"The Vigilante Registration Act has been passed by a slim margin. It will move to the President's Desk today where it is believed that he will sign the bill."

"Don't feel bad," Barbara remarked speaking up for the first time as their faces fell. She tried to spin some amount of optimism on the situation. "Maybe it won't be that bad."

"I wish I could believe that," Huntress responded as she watched them.

Batman, trying not to break character, turned away from the window. Especially when he saw the person coming up on the screen, to face them, it was almost like he was looking back through the television, taunting him, tormenting him.

'_Slade,' _Dick thought with venom, it was hard to not fly off the handle after everything that he had been put through involving that particular man.

"You alright," Flash responded but he got the Batman glare.

'_Almost forgot he wasn't the original, damn he's good,' _Flash thought with a shudder. _'He is pretty authentic.'_

"This may be one of the darkest days the Justice League has ever dealt with," The Martian Manhunter responded grimly.

Superman would have to agree with that assessment. This was the day that the Justice League might as well have been branded as fugitives to the law. The Man of Steel watched, carefully, eyes narrowed.

He could not say he was happy. In fact, he was kind of disappointed with what transpired.

"On the bright side, the President could still veto the bill," Flash responded as the group looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Hey it could happen, you never know."

"I'm just surprised that you of all people brought that point up," Huntress responded, folding her arms.

"He is correct, if the president is in control which I have my doubts," Question stated as he watched them all. "He is merely a puppet of some grander calling, the Entertainment industry controls the United States Government, they have silenced independent musicians and film makers and now they have their mits on the government."

"You have this figured out, don't you?' Barbara asked, wondering how this man could make her mentor look well adjusted.

The expression on Dick's face was hard to read. Their relationship was long since a thing of history, Barbara had to admit that but still they retained some degree of friendship. Even if it had been cool at times, kind of a partnership, between two work colleagues. There comes time where the calm would appear before the storm and Barbara awaited for that moment to come.

The redhead turned towards Hermione. She did not look happy.

"They've declared war on us all," Hermione managed, folding her arms across her chest and inclined her head.

"I don't want it to come to that," Martian Manhunter responded, taking a moment to reflect.

"None of us do but it will."

* * *

"We were what?"

Kara could not believe the statement the moment Faora told her. Harry looked in even more disbelief than he did. Even Linda, Laura, Galatea, and Karen looked rather surprised. The brunette Kryptonian before them threw off her hands for a very distinct, "please don't shoot the messenger", moment.

"You were elected to be the new leaders of the city of New Kandor," Faora responded as she watched them, judging their reactions. It was kind of amusing to take the looks on their faces.

Kara and Harry turned towards each other, blinking their eyes, once, twice, and then thrice. To say that they were shocked was putting it rather mildly. The blondes all looked at each other and it was Laura who chimed in first through their mental link.

'_I assumed that this would be….you know….a temporary arrangement at best.'_

'_I guess we assumed wrong,' _Galatea thought to them, about ready to place her hands on her face and sigh to the heavens. The blonde was rather shocked and she was quite rattled about the situation. She shook her head. _'Well the Kandorians do need guidance."_

"_But what is guidance and what is fighting their battles for them?' _Karen inquired.

Harry knew what he had to do. It was a good thing that all of their affairs were together on Earth because what they had to do next was something that they would have to do. The blondes watched each other, with Harry stepping forward.

"You can always decline," Faora remarked, sensing the moment of indecision on Harry's face.

"I can always do so, yes," Harry responded in a careful voice.

"But you won't be able to look yourself in the mirror in the morning," Karen commented and Harry offered a nod. The blonde threw her arm around him with a tight hug.

New Kandor, New Krypton, they offered a promise for a second chance. That second chance was something that they would fought until their very least breath. They would fight until their legs were gone, fight until the very end.

Kara, Karen, Galatea, Laura, and Linda all knew what was on the line and they spun around towards Harry. He was the deciding vote.

"So it's up to you?" Galatea asked as she watched them. "Help a people who would appreciate what you do or return to a people that would scorn you."

"We can stay, at least for a little bit longer," Linda offered, closing her eyes as she watched and rolled them into the back of her head.

"Flamebird, Supergirl, you're with me," Harry responded, as Laura and Kara both nodded. "Power Girl, Galatea, Arcane, make sure you get the power generator up and running."

"Code names, he must be serious," Laura responded but she caught a narrowed eyed expression from Harry. The girl looked like she grew sheepish. "I mean….it's going to be done, Omega."

"Thanks for your support, Supergirl," Harry answered as she gave him a cute little salute. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Kara, Laura, and Harry moved forward, to go to the surrounding Kandorians. They all stood around each other, huddled. They were nervous and Harry could tell why. There was a fear that their chosen leaders would forsaken them in their hour of need. That was not the game Harry played. He was going to keep with them for as long as it took to solve this issue. At least until they managed to get their planet up and running to the point where they could elect more long term leadership, as Harry did not want to take over.

"We have agreed to help serve New Krypton, at least on a temporary basis," Harry responded as the Kandorians looked up, with smiles.

Kara decided to pick up right where her husband left off. Her blonde hair blew in the window as she focused a smile towards them. "We will do what we can to get your planet up and running but we can't stay here forever."

"You grace us with your presence."

Harry could tell the respect for their stance coming off of them and Harry smiled, he picked the right people to stay with.

'_It's going to be very hard to leave this planet,' _Galatea mused as she helped Linda and Karen with the repairs.

'_No kidding,' _Harry offered, folding his arms over and inclining his head in a brief moment of thought. _'You know, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.'_

There was a loud explosion that rattled the city and rattled them all. The entire group tried to hold themselves to a standing position, craning their necks to listen.

'_And the Reach are back and this time they punched through the barriers,' _Karen thought to them but she paused, clicking her way through everything. _'So I got good news and I've got bad news.'_

'_Isn't there always?' _Kara thought to them as she turned her head around. _'What is it?'_

'_The good news is, we should be able to keep them out,' _Karen thought as she configured the ships.

'_And the bad news?' _Laura asked, fretfully biting down on her lip.

'_The bad news is one of their ships got through.'_

Kara flew in the air and blocked the incoming missile, blasting it into dust with her recently enhanced heat vision. The group of Kandorians watched her in awe. She was a goddess and she turned around.

There was a black shape who flew forward and knocked her down.

"Apologies for the interruption, meat. But you should know that this planet is the property of the Reach and I'll take down anyone who stands in the way of my leaders."

The black figure swooped down and Galatea, Linda, and Karen flew out to join Kara, Harry, and Laura. Faora stood beside them, waving a makeshift plasma cannon and she fired through the air but he dodged.

"Who are you?" she demanded hostility.

"You may call me, Black Beetle."

**To Be Continued in New Krypton Part Two. **

Written on June 23rd 2013, Published on November 8th 2013.


	5. Chapter 5: New Krypton Part Two

**Chapter Five: New Krypton Part Two:**

The thunderous explosion echoed as the menace known as Black Beetle dropped down to the ground and swung a huge punch towards Kara, who dodged it. Of course, he was quick as he was big. So this battle was not going to be an easy one. Kara kept evading the attacks from Black Beetle, as he swung towards her, one punch, another punch but they were dodged and ducked. The blonde ducked and rolled around the attack and Laura flew in, trying to get Black Beetle.

Both were knocked for a loop but Harry slashed a slicing spell.

"My armor protects me from your little witchcraft, meat," Black Beetle stated as he swung a punch but Harry dodged it. A shield appeared, blocking the punch and the wizard continued to duck and weave, moving around each attack, evading every attack with swift precision. The wizard kept on the attack, once again trying to keep one step ahead of his enemy. This was easier said than done in the end but Harry could do it, he really could do it.

"Well then I'm going to have to hit you harder," Harry responded as he reared his head back and then blasted hard as he could with his spell. The armor rattled but did not break.

Power Girl flew over the wall and knocked Black Beetle as hard as she could with a sonic punch to stagger her enemy back. The punch rocked her enemy and a few more punches rattled him, before she sent an electrical discharge using magic. Galatea shot in from the other side like a cork and focused her heat vision.

Black Beetle gave an inhumane scream, feeling his back burned from Galatea's assault and the blonde pummeled him with fury. She ducked the next attack and the flare that shot up caused her vision to be compromised slightly.

"You are nothing but a child who cannot hope to take me down."

"Well, you'd be surprised, pal," Kara retorted as she reared her fist back and swung for the fences, nailing her enemy with a huge rocket buster punch that rocked him back. Black Beetle skidded back, he was down but he most certainly was not out of it. He twisted his knees on the ground and tried to get back up to his feet.

Linda dove down like a corkscrew and slammed her knees into the back of the head of Black Beetle, driving him down to the ground with all she could muster. The blonde bounced back up and came back. She divided in half as she moved from either side. The blondes aimed a double kick but Black Beetle shifted his density and dropped through the ground.

He was a rather dangerous foe, Harry was going to give him credit where credit was quite frankly due. However, there was only going to be so much credit that he was going to be given. He aimed for an attack, rearing back a magical energy pulse.

The ring lit up and Harry used it to clamp around the waist of his enemy.

"Blue energy rings, nearly forgot, but it isn't as strong with a green around, is it, meat?" Black Beetle taunted as he pushed himself out of the attack and went to nail Harry.

Kara and Karen created duel swinging pendulums, with objects sharp as it flung towards their enemies. It caused Black Beetle to crash down to the ground, flying head over heels. He scrambled, trying to push himself up to a standing position. They swung their fists back and with a loud crack, the Black Beetle flew backwards with a thud.

Kara watched Harry and Harry nodded.

'_So do you think that damaged him?' _Galatea asked through the mental link and Black Beetle pushed himself up to a standing position to scramble towards them.

'_Not enough, most certainly not enough,' _Harry thought to them, as Linda blasted him with her ring, trying to hold him in a vice like grip.

Somehow, the Black Beetle broke free; his armor absorbed all of the shots. They were dealing with alien technology light years beyond most planets. It was even pretty advanced by Kryptonian standards, with the scarab being sentient.

"Out of the way!"

Faora yelled this causing Harry and his wives to scatter. She brought out the heavy guns, namely a plasma cannon. She fired, impacting the Black Beetle and causing him to crack slightly. Another few fires and the Black Beetle backed off, not able to keep up to a standing position quite well. There was a moment where he stood on his feet.

"You think that could take me out."

"This might!"

Kara super charged her ring and her eyes glowed, before she swung around a metallic mace. Black Beetle flew backwards, impaled on the crystals in the city.

"Oh that hurt," Black Beetle stated before he picked out the crystal shrads in his back.

"And there's a guy who won't go down."

Kara sighed, she was afraid that something like that was going to happen. The blonde Kryptonian winded up a fist and she nailed her enemy with an impactful punch. The Black Beetle hurled up into the air and landed down onto the ground with a thunderous impact. He rolled over, wincing from the impact. He tried to pull himself to his feet but collapsed down to the ground.

Black Beetle pushed himself back up and Karen and Kara launched themselves at him, flying at him at hyper speed. They bounced off the dome and struck down, before Faora launched a blast of the laser cannon towards his enemy. The Black Beetle slid backwards, sparks flying from his chest plate as he tried to get back up to his feet.

This was not going as planned so he tried to get himself up to his feet. He struggled, knees knocking together with the Black Beetle tried to scramble to a standing position. He twisted his head around, his eyes closed as he turned around.

"Evacuation process, starting now," Black Beetle chortled, trying to get out of his attack and pushing out.

A flash of light brought him out of the city.

"Make sure they don't get through again," Faora stated, cracking her knuckles.

"Fire?"

"Fire!"

There was an explosion that rattled through the air and knocked the Reach ships out of alignment.

They were down but not out and Harry looked up, having a feeling that this was far from over.

* * *

"They have not allowed us to breach through their initial defenses and have driven us further back."

Black Beetle was angered beyond anything that he ever experienced, he wanted one more chance, one more chance to reach forward and ring the necks of his enemies. That would be something that would be most satisfying to him if he was allowed to do so. He imagined his hands flexing, squeezing, preparing to ring the necks of the enemies that stepped up. The alien kept himself rather calm but he still planned to pummel anyone who stood in his way.

"Patience Black Beetle, it would come," the Reach Commander stated as he twisted the knob on the ship and locked onto a potential target. A twisted grin appeared over his face. "It is not over until the end, remember that as we move forward."

"Yes, of course," Black Beetle stated, he had not forgotten himself and had not forgotten that their time would come. Although it was hard to allow something like that to slip by, especially when they were so close. "The Blue Lanterns are there, which means…."

"The Guardians could be involved which would set our plan back," the Reach Commander stated as he drummed his fingers on the console. "There is a loophole in that plan….the bottled city was on a planet in which the Reach inhabited already. Therefore they stole our property."

"It is a slippery slope, commander, we must proceed with caution," one of the officers warned but he twisted his hands around.

"No, we must annihilate them."

This voice crackled to life and there was a voice that caused the members of the Reach to go rigid, not to mention feel like blood ran cold through their veins. It was hard to really concentrate but never the less, there was an individual that popped up.

"Our glorious benefactor graces us with his presence," Black Beetle responded, with a bow that was both mocking yet somehow respectful.

"Yes, and the Reach has not been able to liberate the technology from the bottled city, despite our assistance."

"Do not presume to question what the Reach has done, we are trying to do the best we can," the Reach commander stated in a diplomatic voice, but his fingers twitched, looking to strangle that benefactor.

"But yet you fail and all I hear is excuses, with a minimal amount of action."

Black Beetle gritted his teeth, after all he's done, he felt that his achievements got diminished to a level where he was just cannon fodder. He held his own against those six far longer than anyone else to date had. Even with their rings, he suffered minimal injuries.

"Give me another chance, I will crush them," Black Beetle responded, making the motions with his hand and flexing it.

"You have had ample opportunity to prove yourself but yet I find your ability to get the job done to be lacking," the benefactor responded over the communication link in a crisp tone of voice. "Remember, there are higher powers who will be disappointed with your lack of progress."

The Reach Commander inclined his head for a brief second, this was an action that drove Black Beetle positively mad. It showed that he lacked the nature of being assertive and the backbone to stand up for himself. He had no idea how much more he could take the Reach and their indecisive nature but it was beginning to become a problem and the Black Beetle did not do problems.

"You are merely a soldier in the army do not forget that, although your efforts has allowed us a minor inroads inside," the Reach Commander stated, not bothering to stop blinking as he watched. "Do not think that this forgives your failure."

"Failure, I'll show you failure."

Black Beetle grunted out this last statement, cracking his knuckles, he was not about to be made a fool out of, no way in hell. All he wanted was one more shot and he would send his enemies flying down to the ground. If he took this next shot, he was going to obliterate them, crushing his enemies underneath his feet. He would bring them down to the ground.

"Failure is not an option," the Reach Commander stated and his benefactor came to life.

"No it is not an option, after how far we've come."

The Reach had brought several planets under their control and they wiped them out. Although this was a bit different from their scope and their plans in the past, the Reach accomplished something. If they could have extracted them from the city a little bit sooner, then they would be able to accomplish their victory. There was still time for them to accomplish their results.

"Do not forget our mission."

That was another statement that resounded as Black Beetle crushed his fist together. He knew that in the end, he would be shoved underneath the bus. He tapped his foot on the ground and threw his head back, with a resounding sigh.

"Take the technology for ours, the spoils of war."

The Reach members cheered and even Black Beetle offered a nod, grudgingly admitting that this plan was something that held much merit. He crossed his arms and a scowl crossed his face at the same time, even if it was not visible. He envisioned a crushing loss for his enemies, for this meat. They would be ground underneath his foot, no pun intended. His head rang with the thoughts of what was going to take place.

"Take them out," the Reach Commander stated. "Salvage what remains."

"Do not take them lightly, for the green eyed sorcerer and the Kryptonian have been formidable enemies in the past."

"The Reach never takes anyone lightly, as you should know."

"We'll see, commander, we'll see," the shadowed figure responded in a crisp tone of voice, as the plan was going to be fulfilled.

* * *

"They were here but they'll be back."

"And when they come back, we'll be ready."

This statement was given by Kara as she helped check the defensive structure around the city, trying to reconfigure the structures. The Reach had been knocked back by the preliminary defenses that were erected but they would return in far greater numbers. The blonde watched them as Harry and Karen stood beside them.

"They're going to hit us hard, I just know it," Karen said and Kara threw her head back and looked to the heavens, hoping for some inspiration to guide her.

"I know, I know."

Kara closed her eyes, she did wish things were going to turn out of the better but New Krypton was on extremely shaky ground. There were many people in that bottle who had given up hope but now there was second kind of second chance at life that she was trying to deliver and it was all down to her to bring them to the promise land, the blonde felt the pressure on her shoulders.

'_Not easy as we thought it was, is it?' _Harry asked Kara mentally and she shook her head.

'_Easy no, but that's life,' _Kara projected to Harry, reaching and grabbing his hand. The blonde stepped forward, checking the dials on the console, to try and get the shield up. _'Thirty minutes, to repair these and get them up to optimal health.'_

'_How long before they attack?' _Galatea asked her sister wife.

Kara placed her hands on her face and threw her head back with a sigh. She motioned for Harry to field this one, who moved over to the scanners, as they cut a path, a pattern, around the outline of the city. He frowned before he closed his eyes.

'_Well there is a group mobilizing outside of the city,' _Harry thought to them.

Laura responded with a nod, as she waited and watched. _'Then we will mobilize as quickly as possible.'_

'_Yes, we're not going to let them take us down, not without a fight,' _Galatea agreed, quite eager to bust a few heads. The little battle with Black Beetle was a preview to a full scale Reach invasion.

'_They're getting close, way too close, aren't they?' _Harry asked Kara through the link and Kara nodded feverishly behind him.

'_Right now they're just circling us, I think,' _Kara thought to him, biting down on her lip and realizing that they were on the precipice of a full scale alien invasion. _'Let's see if we can….yeah let's see if we can get into there and blow them up.'_

Faora, while not in on the bond link, sensed the urgency from her younger sister, her counterparts, and their husband. She was born and bred for something like this and the heart of the warrior beat from within her, drumming a death march onto her ribcage. A loud thump, thump, thump resounded through her and her mind continued to focus, along with her eyes.

"So don't hold back, do you think we can drive these people away or not?"

Kara's eyes flickered for a second as she closed them and offered a long and pressing sigh.

"I don't know, I hope that we can."

"But do you think we will?"

Once again there was a thoughtful expression that crossed Kara's face and the blonde prepped herself for the next move. She checked the blueprints, but would they be blueprints for success or blueprints for failure? That was something that was going to be determined soon. She turned towards the other wives who stood them.

"We need to figure out some plan for evacuation, in case worse comes to worse," Kara explained and several other high ranking officials moved in, to nod their heads.

'_If we can get some of these people underground, we will have a chance,' _Kara thought to Harry but Galatea jumped in with a cynical thought.

'_Or make them sitting ducks.'_

'_Or that,' _Harry agreed but they had to maintain focused somewhat and hope that they could fight until their final breath, which hopefully knowing their luck would not be all that soon.

The problem with the Reach, as Harry saw it, was that they were a group that seemed to have an infinite number of resources. And there was something blocking the Interstellar Portal Device. He figured this to be that much, the Reach may have planted something on the outskirts of the planet that blocked anyone from escaping.

They would not take the bottled city being removed from their grip that easily and now they were going to make all of those people who were inside the city suffer the consequences.

"We need to find whatever technology they're using to block our communication," Harry stated to the assembled group of Kandorians, who nodded, all of them eager to assist.

"We'll seek it out, and make sure it doesn't block us."

Kara and Harry were rather taken aback by how eager they were to help and that made them even more determined not to let these people down. They were trying to do the best to justify their trust. The two stood next to each other, grabbing their hands with each other and they drew strength from each other.

'_The moment of truth,' _Harry thought and Kara mentally agreed.

'_The moment of truth,' _Kara thought to her husband and her other spouses, that was never a statement that had a greater deal of accuracy than now.

They all had their parts to play in coordinating the city's defenses and that was what they were going to do, for better or for worse.

* * *

Peace and quiet was a virtue that was hard to maintain. There were times where something would break through the tranquility and bring forth utter chaos. Right now, the city of New Kandor, on the planet of New Krypton, it was quiet, a little too quiet.

Kara and Harry sat on the edge of the city, side by side. They watched the sunrise, although from a different perspective. The two clasped their hands together, waiting for everything to transpire. The blonde Kryptonian and dark haired sorcerer watched for it, waiting for everything to happen. It was much like waiting for the other shoe to drop and when said shoe dropped there was going to be trouble.

The other wives helped coordinate the defenses while Harry and Kara watched. They sent a scout construct ahead with their rings. The scout construct maneuvered and circled into position, doing its work. Hopefully it would do its job and bring them a certain point of clarity.

'_And there are multiple ships closing in and they are forming a triangle around the barrier, fifty miles due south,' _Galatea thought to them, her fingers twitching towards the trigger. _'Should I?'_

'_Wait one second,' _ Harry thought as the scout construct moved back.

'_Evacuation procedure number nine, just like the drill,' _Kara thought to them as they saw what the scout picked up. _'To the underground bunkers, they have been charmed against most major impacts.'_

'_Only most?' _Karen thought through the link.

'_Nothing is perfect,' _Kara thought through the link defensively and the blonde shifted as she flew up besides Harry. _'Although I hope that's pretty close to being perfect.'_

'_Kara, it's okay, we got to have a little bit of faith,' _Harry thought to his wife, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. The blonde pulled him forward as they made their way upwards.

There was a tripod ship, with a cutting device that could cut through most metals and most certainly skin. Flesh, even highly as durable as there's was, they would sting a little bit. Harry and Kara watched before they dodged the laser beams.

'_Looks like they found us,' _Harry thought as they dodged the laser beams before Harry popped his wrist, conjuring a mirror and deflecting the fire.

'_Yeah, that much is for sure,' _Kara thought in an exasperated manner.

They blasted one of the laser cutters back and a loud sinister whee echoed when the explosion resounded for many miles around. This was progress that one of the doomsday weapons was taken down but there were several more to go.

'_Cyclone move?' _Kara thought to Harry and he nodded.

'_Cyclone move,' _Harry agreed grabbing hands with his wife and they kicked up the storm, going around in circles and blasting off.

Harry and Kara propelled themselves off to the side and launched themselves into the doomsday lasers like a corkscrew, spinning around. Several drones appeared and they aimed a combination of heat vision and magic.

There was a huge explosion that resounded when Kara knocked them out of line.

'_Defenses are holding steady, are they?' _Harry asked through the bond link.

'_Yes, pretty solid,' _Karen agreed, trying to deal with forcing the Kandorians down.

'_But Faora stated that she's giving them some necessary teeth,' _Galatea thought, a prideful thought going through her mind. The blonde thought that this was a girl over her own heart, closing her eyes. _'Let's see if we can sharpen those teeth as much as we can.'_

'_Agreed,' _Linda thought as she twisted the knobs.

Kara and Harry looked up towards their enemy and several pods broke through the defensive barriers. There was a crack, crack, and then a splat when the pods landed down on the ground with a ballistic fury. They smoked heavily and the smoke was thick, to the point where they practically were about ready to gag on it.

'_What is that?' _Kara thought to Harry, holding onto his arm and feeling light headed but that's before they put the energy bubbles up.

'_Noxious gas, they're trying to poison the entire city,' _Harry thought to her and Kara's eyes widened. _'What is it, love?'_

'_I've seen this type….I've seen this type of technology before and the Reach most certainly does not use it, we got to get rid of it quickly though.'_

Get rid of it quickly was what Harry and Kara did, they threw all caution to the win, locking onto all of the probes and banishing them to a desolate area of the universe, along with the gas they emitted. Thanks to everyone being in a sealed area, they would not inhale it which was a good thing to say the very least.

"NO!"

'_And this guy again.'_

Black Beetle jumped down and he reared back a fist to knock Harry back but his fist struck into a barrier and propelled back.

"Black Beetle, you are being recalled."

"Not until I take my pound of flesh from these two,' Black Beetle growled as two black blades appeared from his costume but Harry deactivated them immediately, and threw him down, causing him to impale a structure off to the side.

"Someone is taking his last beating a bit too personally, isn't he?"

"Well, duh."

Black Beetle, gritting his teeth in the most ugly manner possible, rushed Harry and Kara. His arms were outstretched, as if he was about ready to strangle them. He rushed towards them but they evaded the attack and tripped him up. He practically snarled, before Karen swooped down from the tower and stabbed him in the back with a rod.

There was a loud scream as the sensations overloaded the scarab. It would come back on mode in a matter of minutes, so they needed to work quickly in removing it. Harry, Karen, and Kara closed their eyes, aiming for their enemy and fired at him with a triple spell.

This triple spell sent the Black Beetle flying down to the ground and his back cracked, causing the scarab to be loosened.

"One more shot, Faora, that Reach ship is in reach, but can you reach it?" Harry asked.

"Are you trying to break some kind of record by saying the same word in a sentence?" Faora asked in amusement.

"Can you make the shot?" Harry replied in a tense voice and Faora laughed for a second.

"Yes, I can make the shot, so do you want any survivors or not?" Faora asked as she watched the ship.

"Do you have to ask?" Harry responded.

Faora was amused, no she did not have to ask. She wondered if she could convince the Kara Crew to make an exception because Harry was a man after her own heart. The dark haired Kryptonian aimed the cannon, it was amazing what they could scrape together. Her blue eyes focused on the main ship, the ship that was trying to drop some kind of disintegration device onto the edge of the capital.

Three, two, one, contact!

The missile launched through the air and the Reach Ship began to retreat, although with the other ships that were on its tail. There was a screaming sound, a sinister echo when the rocket launched through the air and rocketed past them. There was a huge explosion that resounded outside and rattled the side of the ship.

"We have contact!" Galatea shouted and there was a second blast that fired.

The Black Beetle tried to step away, but he was taken down by Linda, who surrounded him, holding three energy daggers as there were three different versions of her. The reach member screamed as the daggers stabbed into him.

"Take him away for observation," Harry ordered as the Reach retreated but he suspected that this was only round one of many. "And see if we can get an audience with the Guardians of Oa."

They nodded, with the group moving them away.

* * *

"It passed."

Superman, the moment that he was able to get through the communication to new Krypton, was able to relay the news that he dreaded. And it was the news that Kara dreaded hearing, the blonde twirled her fingers nervously through her hairs. She closed her eyes and offered a long sigh, it was to be expected, in fact the moment where the law was talked about, she knew that it would get through, despite all sense, logic, or reason.

Yet somehow, she was more disappointed than she ever felt before. The blonde felt a tightening knot in her stomach as she kept her eyes on her cousin. Harry threw his arm around Kara.

"Have they found out about New Krypton yet?" Kara asked, that was the only statement that she said.

Superman remained silent but he shook his head.

"No, we're trying to do what we can to keep that statement quiet, but it's eventually going to get out," Superman responded with a set jaw and a firm voice. "So are you coming back to Earth?"

"I don't know," Kara responded in an honest voice.

Superman was rather thrown off by this statement and his mouth opened for a minute before he shut it. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know," Kara repeated as she clutched her hands together, before shifting her weight and resting by Harry's shoulder. "Harry and I, along with the others, we have a responsibility to the people of New Krypton."

"Until we figure out who is behind this scheme, we're going to have to step back into the shadows," Harry added.

Just because he was not there, did not mean that he did not make preparations. The law might be passed but it was going to be difficult to be enforced if public opinion soured on it. Politicians lived and died by public opinion and if it inconvenienced the lives of taxpayers, then they would have problems.

"They elected us as the leaders and until they're ready, we're going to do what we can to get this government off of the ground," Karen added as she joined them.

This was the fourth world technically she called a home, although she had a chance to do something worthwhile. There was a chance that they could do something, something worthwhile, something that would allow this world to prosper for years and years to come. They were ready for something, to do something really great.

Exactly what they would be, well they would learn that before too long. The trio sat down next to each other, with the other wives moving around, ready for action.

"Earth does miss you," Superman responded as Kara pursed her lip as she stared down at her cousin. "Well it misses your help, even though it doesn't realize it yet."

"The world has heroes, Kal," Kara responded as she rocked her head back for a moment and sighed long and hard. "That is more than enough there to pick up the slack."

"Sure you might be outlaws but that should never stop you from doing the right thing," Harry commented in a cryptic tone of voice. "There are people here who need us, just like there are people who need you."

"Do you think that there's some kind of higher motive behind this?" Superman asked and Kara smiled at her cousin.

"Are we getting your inner-Batman on, Kal?" Kara asked him with a smile crossing her face.

"I was being serious Kara."

"Well to answer your question it is highly likely, and….call it a hunch, but the person behind your capture and also the person who is engineering the campaign might be one and the same," Kara stated and this caused the Man of Steel to grow thoughtful.

"You don't suppose…."

"I don't know," Kara admitted.

They would find out all too soon. One way or another, they would find out.

* * *

"You failed."

That was a statement that was direct and rather crisp, as he crossed his hands together. The robed figure stood down, looking at the Reach commanders, with a frustrated expression on their faces. They did not want a tongue lashing because they suffered losses and they lost one of their greatest warriors in the crossfire. They shook their hands, a fearsome expression etched in their eyes.

"We failed, because you assumed that the Kandorians did not have weapons like that," the Reach Commander stated but he was grabbed and a boom tube opened.

"Perhaps you should take up your problems with our assumptions with the great one," the robed figure stated as he dragged the Reach Leader forward.

The Reach Commander refused to show weakness, even if he was dragged to a position where no one would fault him if he lost his nerve. Said nerve failed him for a few moments, as his eyes widened for a moment.

He was underneath the eyes of darkness, the stone face, carved out, as he stared down the Reach Leader. The commander looked up towards the figure in the darkness, the one man in the universe that the Reach never tried to go against because they knew, they knew of the consequences and they knew that their attempt to go against him would be foolhardy, it would be dangerous. They would not survive another second against such an enemy.

"So I consider your efforts to be that which would be in vein."

The Reach Commander kept his expression neutral and refused to back down in fear.

'_No fear.'_

Despite this question echoed through his head, he showed fear. Oh yes he showed fear, he showed plenty of fear. His spine quivered as the darkness stared back at to him. One stared back into the abyss often but this one, well he blinked. And he kept blinking rather carefully.

"I can defeat the Kandorians, I just need more time, great one."

The thunderous voice rattled out before the Reach Commander.

"You have had your time. You have failed."

Failure was an option that no one wanted to think about, especially with this one. The creature born from darkness stood, eyes blazing with fury. It was an expression that no one wanted to ever be on the wrong end from.

The Reach Commander swallowed the lump in his throat. His heart thumped against his chest, turning his hands around, before rubbing his hands again. The commander spun himself around, blinking for a little bit, staring down the darkness.

Three ticks of the clock later.

"Failure is not an option that I allow."

Two omega beams drilled the Reach Commander on the spot. They impacted him, essentially destroying him on the spot. There was nothing there except for a couple of foot prints, neither of them of significance to him.

The smoking crater in the ground was the only thing that remained of his pathetic life.

Darkseid said no more, but this operation was not over. It only begun.

**To Be Continued In the Next Chapter "New Lantern on the Block."**

Written on June 27th 2013, Posted on November 15th 2013.


	6. Chapter 6: New Lantern in Town

**Chapter Six: "New Lantern on the Block."**

The sun set on New Krypton, with the dome over the city filtering it into the nature red solar energy. Kara, Harry, and Faora all agreed about one thing; it was not a good thing to have that many super powered Kryptonians running around in a certain place. It was just going to complicate certain things and after the attack of the Reach, complications were nothing that they could have.

Harry sat wearing traditional green Kryptonian robes, that signified he was royalty. Kara wore a set of white and blue robes, once again signifying beauty. Faora opted for a different approach, a set of black battle armor that wrapped snugly around her curved body like a second skin. Harry personally thought that it looked rather great on her; he started to look at non-Kara girls in a completely different way as of late. Galatea may have corrupted him just a little bit.

Faora, in particular, took to stealing glances at Harry, running her eyes up and down his body, memorizing every single inch of him, smiling as she watched him. He was the pinnacle of male perfection. Until she met Harry, she had a bit of a hatred for men in general, actually hatred was strong but be that as it may, she could not really stand them.

With Harry, she did not mind him being around and the fact she understood why Kara fell for him more than anything else. He was extremely easy on the eyes and Faora felt herself drawn to him more and more. The dark haired girl hitched in a breath and let it out when she watched Harry for several moments.

Kara, being the observant girl, was not blind towards her half-sister's obvious attraction to her husband. She did think that Harry should have as many women as he wanted, and no one should hold him to a statement that he made at sixteen when they were recently married. That seemed rather unfair, not to mention kind of restrictive. The blonde was not going to fault Harry, but she did have a small amount of satisfaction knowing that it was Harry's obvious attraction to her that would be first and foremost.

"We're going to hopefully hear back from the Guardians of Oa some time soon," Faora commented as she watched Harry and Kara, awaiting for their reaction and the two nodded.

"With the Reach, it is a Guardians problem all over," Harry added, taking a moment to allow that to sink in and Faora smiled.

"But it is a problem that the people one New Krypton will be ready to tackle no matter what," Faora responded, a bold and bright smile crossing her face. Confidence was something that was confused with arrogance but for those who did so, they lacked an abundant amount of confidence themselves.

"Very much so," Kara stated, thinking about what the other wives were doing. Karen was working with the science team, Galatea and Linda worked with the military officers, and Laura was trying to help them get some form of school up and running. They each had their roles and these were natural projects that New Krypton would need to thrive and survive.

"Hopefully more Kandorians will set themselves above the rest," Harry commented and Faora nodded.

"We are a people still very much finding our feet, Raya looks to be a good bet to help lead the science division," Faora remarked as she mulled it over in her mind.

"One day at a time," Harry said, if there was one thing he learned about running a business, it was not to rush these things.

Building a business took a lot of time and a lot of patience, something that many people did not have. Harry could only begin to wonder how long building an entire planet would take to build. The wizard kept a brisk eye and there was a communication link.

"And the Guardians of Oa grace us with our presence," Faora whispered but she stood back and waited for Harry and Kara to take the call. To be honest, she was extremely curious where this call was going.

"Blue Lanterns, we have decided the nature of your distress signal," one of the Guardians stated. "And we agree that the Reach is a threat that could destabilize New Krypton. What is strange is that they have deviated from their operating procedure."

"We think that the Reach are working for another party," Harry responded over the communication link and the Guardians looked rather thoughtful.

"We will keep that theory under advisement but you may be correct," the Guardian stated back to them. "But we do have business to attend to as of this moment. Business involving the appointment of a green lantern to your sector, the Newest Green Lantern of Sector 2814 will be arriving shortly and they will tell you more about the situation. Have a pleasant day and good luck with the establishment of New Krypton."

Kara thought that news was interesting, another New Green Lantern for the sector, there seemed to be a few of them now. Although she hoped that whoever it was, he was not another hard ass like Stewart was because Kara would throw him into the sun if he was.

'_So who do you think it is?' _Galatea thought to them, breaking into the conversation for the first time. She had been intense concentration before then.

'_We'll find out in a moment, Tea, be patient,' _Karen responded through the bond link in mirth.

There was a figure showing up surrounded by green. Kara looked at her and she was taken aback to the fact that it was a her hovering there. She had black hair that hung in her face, deep green eyes, and green skin, with ample curves that stretched a tight white and green uniform around her body. She was a beauty and Harry and Kara spent a lot of time taking her in.

'_Well this is the furthest thing from John Stewart the lanterns can give us,' _Harry chimed in and his wives laughed through the links.

'_That's for damn sure,' _Galatea thought, her encounters with the rough and tumble Lantern a bit few and far between but there were many instances where she thought that someone should take the stick that was up his ass out and beat him over the head with it.

"Hello," the green skinned girl stated with a smile. Her eyes drank in the form of Harry Potter, he was a legend amongst the Corps, but she shook her head, causing her thoughts to clear for a moment. "My name is Jennifer-Lynn Hayden, but my friends call me Jade. I'm the newest Lantern on the Block."

"Pleased to meet you Jade," Harry responded, taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm Harry Potter."

"I know, I've heard, you're a legend," Jade told him as she shook hands with Kara. "And you're Kara….another popular topic amongst the Corps. And…."

"Faora," the dark haired girl stated, shaking Jade's hand. "I'm the leader of military operations on New Krypton."

"A pleasure," Jade stated before she began to inform them of what was going on. "New Krypton is being watched and I've been tasked to keep an eye on this planet for my first mission. I hope that I do an adequate enough job, but with Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner splitting their duties amongst Earth, John Stewart's extended sabbatical, and Kyle Rayner's work as Earth's representative on the intergalactic squad, I was the best person for the job."

"And we're happy to have you," Faora said as Harry and Kara both nodded and they led her off.

X-X-X

"From what I've seen of the pictures of old Krypton, you've done a good job at making these people feel right at home," Jade commented to Harry and Kara, along with Faora. The group kept walking around, smiles on their faces as they continued to move.

"It wasn't easy and getting these people acclimated is always a tricky thing," Kara responded as she floated off the ground, holding Harry around the arm and they continued to walk.

It was rather true, getting everyone working together in harmony, it was something that none of them looked forward to doing. Krypton was a proud race and those who were in Kandor, those who survived all of those years, they were among the few and the proud. There were times where they clashed heads more than a few times. Butting heads together was something that many races did and the Kryptonians were no exception to this rule.

For some reason, the people on Kandor were among the proudest and the boldest of all of the people of Krypton. They were the hub of the culture, at least until the planet deid.

"It is a fairly decent replication, although there were concessions that needed to be made to make things more funcitional,' Faora said and then she added. "There were times where we stuck with a pat hand and thus we didn't work. We didn't expand our horizons past a certain group that we thought was going to work. It didn't work all that well, even if we thought it should."

Harry thought for some reason that worked out well with a lot of things but four more blondes moved over.

"Jade, this is Karen, Galatea, Linda, and Laura," Kara said, pointing to each of the blondes in turn. "This is our new Green Lantern."

Galatea could not resist chiming in with a few words. "She's much easier in the eyes than Stewart ever was."

That was a statement that Harry was not going to disagree with ever. The dark haired wizard offered a brief smile, crossing his arms.

"Well, I thank you for that assessment," Jade said, spinning around with a smile on her face as she looked at the crystal towers. The green skinned girl watched the flickers of crystal for a moment.

"I hope that our planet is something that appeases you," Faora chimed in with a smile crossing her face and Jade turned her head, inclining it with a nod.

"We have done a lot of work to get the security up to snuff," Linda responded as she allowed two of her dupes to go out and scout the area around her.

Jade, to her credit, did not bat an eyebrow at the fact that this girl was able to split herself in half. Then again, after all of the weirdness she saw in the universe, it was something that she was not bothered with to say the least. Her dark hair framed her face as she watched and waited for Linda to return.

"Security nodes are back on line," Linda said with a wide smile.

"Excellent, let's hope they stay that way," Faora responded, security was something that she took seriously.

These were her people what remained of them. Whilst there have been whispers that there were more survivors that were still out there, she did not put too much stock into them. She hoped that Harry, Kara, and her counterparts would stick around to help her for a long time. The fact that Earth was becoming unchartered and unfriendly territory for those doing the right thing lead credence to the fact that they might take a time out.

"Well, for a routine inspection this is going very well," Jade stated, her eyes spinning around and she took a long breath, right before the security alarms buzzed to life. This caused many of them to cringe and a sad smile crossed her face. "And I suddenly spoke way too soon."

Harry knew better to say that everything was out of the woods.

"Someone punch up a visual on the outside of the planet."

"Got it!"

That was Laura, eager as always, rushing forward. She punched up the scanner and her eyes widened before she saw it.

"Guys, you've got to look at this," Laura breathed with widened eyes.

Kara stepped over, along with Harry. Karen was the first person to identify what was pulling up towards them.

"It's a war world," Karen breathed as she watched them.

A war world, which meant only one person was behind this. While Harry and Kara, along with the others, never directly fought him, Mongul was a dangerous force to be reckoned with. He had encountered the Justice League on a few occasions.

"I thought he was done after the first time," Kara said, remembering that Mongul and her cousin had a battle that she was unfortunately not present for. It ended with the utter decimation of Mongul.

"I guess he's back…."

"Superman, I know you have taken refuge on this planet, and the people of this New Krypton are guilty of harboring a murderer," the voice echoed from the War World. "My father fought the Man of Steel and lost, with his life becoming forfeit."

It was Mongul, although not the Mongul that Superman fought.

"And you have seventy two hours to surrender Superman to me, or I will obliterate New Krypton."

Well the gauntlet had been thrown down there.

X-X-X

"So a War World was brought here,' Faora stated, closing her eyes.

'_Not good, not good, not good,' _that repeated in her head like a mantra that she could not shake. The dark haired girl thought of all of the possibilities and dangers that a War World could bring. To the point where she almost wanted one, and was a bit disappointed that they were so rare.

"So, we blast that out of the sky, right?" Galatea asked and Jade sighed.

"It's not that simple, a War World needs to be disabled from the inside and there are many budding defenses on it that will make it rather hard to figure out," Jade explained to them and Faora agreed, with a nod.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts and sighed for a brief second.

"I wish it was simple enough where we could just simply blast it out of the sky, but it really isn't."

She wished it was but simplicity was not something that they could afford and with this War World hovering about them, it was like a sword ready to plunge onto them. It was like a sword that was about to threaten all of them, swinging back and forth, about ready to crush them. There was a swift motion and much like a corkscrew, it was about ready to spin around them.

'_We've got to formulate a battle plan, yesterday,' _Harry thought, mentally pulling his wives together for a Potter family huddle.

To say this was going to be something that they were going to have to carefully maneuver around would be an understatement. Creativity was something that was needed to win the day.

"Time's running out, I'll see if I can coordinate some kind of defense to delay him," Faora offered and Kara and Harry looked agreeable to the plan as their eyes continued to focus upon the sky.

'_There's got to be a weakness,' _Kara thought to her husband and he nodded.

'_There's always got to be a weakness,' _Harry agreed carefully as he walked inclined his head, looking into the sky, before he offered a poignant sigh. _'There's just one problem.'_

'_We can't find the weakness,' _Karen added, chiming in.

"We're going to have to get in there manually and hope that we can direct it into another dimension," Harry said as he closed his eyes, realizing what he had to do.

"And that might be easier said than done," Jade commented, wondering if she could call for backup to Oa.

Her first indication was to call for backup, given the simple task that she might not be able to deal with this one on her own. Her first day as an official Green Lantern and around she had been thrown into the thick of the fire. That was not something that allowed her great clarity. She took a few moments to ponder this over in her mind.

The second thought was that this could be a great chance to prove herself and prove the doubters were wrong. She could be something, she did not have to fall in the shadow of the Lanterns that came before her, her father being one of them. Jade could be her own person, be all that she could be.

There was one thought that was clear in her mind.

"I'll help you to do what I can," Jade commented, her eyes on them and Harry, Kara, and Karen all nodded, bright smiles crossing their face. They all tried to figure what they had to do.

It was a plan that they all had to put together.

"Okay, see the War World, it's right over our main planetary defenses," Harry told Jade and she nodded. "We're going to give it a little heat, but not enough where it could fire upon us. If it doesn't fire upon us, we could leave us alone."

Faora, side stepping Kara, picked up, when she saw the next part of the plan. "With that right side of the War World the weakest, that will allow us to slip in. We can put explosive charges into the bridge of the War World. It will cause it to tilt a little bit and allow us to maneuver our defense inside."

Kara decided to pick up, the blonde's face contorting into a slight knowing smile before she spoke. "And it is from there where we'll be able to destabilize the inner defenses of the War World, allowing us to bring it out of orbit and hopefully not cause it to go down in a heap."

"That's really it?" Jade asked.

Harry pondered the scenario that went over in their head. No it was not really it, it required team work and while the Reach was a difficult opponent, they were nothing compared to the power and sheer destruction that a War World could bring. The dark haired wizard was holding out for some kind of miracle even though he thought that he should really know better. The wizard's face contorted into a smile.

"Do I think that's it?" Harry asked. "No, I think that it will be far more needlessly complicated than it needs to be."

"Isn't it always?' Kara asked as she gave him a labored sigh and hovered over the ground before kissing Harry on the cheek.

With Karen, Galatea, and Laura manning the defenses on the ground, Laura, Faora, Jade, Kara, and Harry made their way to see what they can do to get onto War World.

X-X-X

Mongul Junior waited, his father was a great warlord but he was taken down completely by Superman and the rest of the Justice League. He drummed his fingers on the console and saw New Krypton, a pitiful imitation of a dying planet. The Man of Steel was here, he tracked his trajectory here.

There was also another group that was here and Mongul scowled when he thought about it. The young yellow skinned alien, with red eyes, dressed in armor tapped his hand on the edge of the console waiting and watching.

"They think they can get past my defenses and destabilize them, do they?" Mongul asked, practically snarling at the thought. "Well, I'm sure that they will be in for a few surprises if they try and get down the hallway."

The junior Mongul grabbed the communication link and turned it on, before he spoke in his loud and commanding voice.

"I know you are here, in a futile attempt to destabilize my War World and your attempts will fail. You cannot hope to take him down. Even if you do get inside, my honor guard will reduce your bodies into cinders. And then New Krypton will be the next to fall."

Kara and Faora edged their way down the hallways, keeping up the pace with each other. The half-sisters locked eyes and they both sighed.

"Is this the place?" Kara asked as they walked forward, ignoring his words.

"Yes, the drive should be down this hallway a little bit," Faora explained as she inclined her head for a moment and offered a long sigh. "Well it's do or die time I think."

"All or nothing,' Kara agreed as they walked down the hallway and entered the next room.

'_Guards,' _Kara thought to herself and she grabbed her around the wrist and pulled her away.

Faora smiled, the guards were rather well trained but they had a few fundamental flaws that she could exploit. All she needed to do was watch and wait and she'd take them out immediately.

The guards heard a bang down the hallway and they rushed forward.

There was nothing. There were no creatures stirring.

There was a crack that echoed and Faora pulled her hands back, dropping them to the ground. The dark haired girl crossed a smile onto her face and stepped forward, allowing them to keep walking forward. Her eyes watched them down onto the ground.

"If we find the crystal key, we can shut down the War World in its tracks," Faora whispered but for now, she was going to disable a few of its weapons systems.

'_How are you holding up there, Harry?' _Kara asked through the bond link.

'_Just fine Kara, thanks for asking,' _Harry responded, folding his arms as there was a loud explosion through the bond link. _'Just your run of the mill goons, nothing of that much trouble."_

"_Just checking,' _Kara responded as she managed to disable one of War World's cannons.

The tally went in her mind, one down and about nine hundred and ninety nine thousand to go. The blonde frowned, those numbers sounded a bit better in the back of her mind. The blonde shot forward like a corkscrew and pushed herself forward and with a loud crash, slammed herself into another cannon.

That meant she had about nine hundred and nine eight thousand to go, once again things were great.

"Halt, none shall pass in War World!"

"Really, want to bet?" Kara asked, summoning her Flamebird powers towards her before sending her enemy flying backwards and causing her to land on the ground with a loud thump.

Explosions rang out from every direction and Jade caught her enemies in a catcher's mit, before turning the mit into a spiked cage to hold them into place. The green skinned Green Lantern edged forward, a smile crossing her face.

Harry smiled as he used swinging blue gauntlets from his energy ring and knocked his enemy backwards.

"Pretty good attack," Faora said as she flipped herself over the flame thrower of one of her enemies nimbly and closed her hand a bit, causing her enemy to be crushed and fall down to the ground like a piece of paper.

"Thanks, you as well," Harry said as, Kara, Faora, and Harry did a triple team attack, knocking him backwards with a huge explosion.

Their work was never done, that much was for sure. The thundering footsteps of Mongul approached them, causing his feet to crack the ground beneath them.

There was a thump, thump, thump, that could be heard.

"You might have breached the main defenses, but you will not get past me," Mongul snarled, as he stepped forward. "You Kryptonians are not the only ones who have achieved their powers underneath the tender embrace of a yellow sun."

Faora's face twisted into a grin, as she stalked her prey. "I guess we're going to have see which one of us is more evolved, won't we?"

"Yes let us," Mongul commented as he rushed forward, and aimed a punch but Faora blocked it, using a combination of skill and strength.

Then she unleashed heat vision, nailing Mongul in the face. He staggered back for a second but the staggering was only momentary.

"You amuse me," Mongul said but Kara swooped behind Mongul and grabbed him around the waist, while Faora lifted him up by the feet.

Mongul went flying backwards with a huge assisted German Suplex and landed down onto the back of his head. He bounced back up like he was nothing and Harry flew through the air, enhancing his punches with magic.

One shot, then two, then three, but the fourth one was blocked.

"Child, I could crush you with a mere gesture," Mongul growled but Harry pushed him back.

"You talk a good talk but pity you can't walk a good walk," Harry stated, keeping on his feet and flipping over, to face the ugly warlord.

Mongul charged forward, swinging for the fences towards Harry, but he ducked, dodged, leaped into the air and flipped forward. He bounced off the ceiling, which distracted Mongul from the progress of the other people around them.

Jade swung a fist like a corkscrew in the air and knocked him down to the ground. Mogul flew backwards, landing on the ground with a thunderous explosion and his knees cracked for a moment. He was unable to push himself forward any more than that and he growled.

While Mongul was distracted by Jade and Harry, who dodged and ducked around them, that allowed Kara and Faora around to get the crystal key.

"I've got it, all I need to do is pull it out and we shut the entire War World down," Faora ordered but there was an electric cage that shot around the key to block their progress.

"Easier said than done," Kara commented and Faora's sigh became extremely prominent but that was true. It was much easier said than done.

Of course, Faora, being the resourceful girl she was, was able to click through the program and hack into the master components in the system. If she could pull out the crystal key, it would be her war world now. The dark haired girl bit down on her lip, crunch time was here and now she had to figure out a way out. Just a little bit closer and she would get her way out of it, somehow, someway.

There was a hissing sound but was that sound good or bad. That was to be determined to be rather soon and Faora managed to disabled the attack.

There was a shot that almost nailed her but she dodged, pushing Kara out of the way as she did. Her dark hair framed her face as determined eyes popped up towards her enemy.

"You won't win this day, you children!" Mongul stated as he grabbed Faora and flung her halfway across the other side of the room. She landed but Kara was in and she disabled the force dome for the crystal key and yanked it out.

"Got it!" Kara cheered with a smile crossing her face.

"You merely stopped the War World child, you did not stop me," Mongul stated with his arms outstretched and he swung towards her.

'_Lead him down the fourth corridor,' _Harry thought towards her and Kara nodded.

"Come on ugly, can't you catch one girl?" Kara taunted him, sticking her tongue out.

'_Just a little bit closer, honey,' _Harry encouraged Kara and the blonde nodded, determined to head forward and scope out the situation, hitching in a breath as Mongul charged behind her.

It was team work with Jade tripping up her adversary with the Green Lantern ring and causing him to fly head over heels to the ground with a huge crash. He staggered for a moment and Harry opened up the stasis tube off to the other side.

Faora blasted down the hallway, gritting her teeth before she swung a rocket buster of a punch and knocked Mongul hard. She did not take humiliation rather well and she knocked him for a loop, before Harry and Kara banished him backwards into the tube.

The tube sealed shut and Faora pressed the button and shot him into space.

"So do you think that's the end of him?" Jade asked but Faora shook her head.

"His type, they can survive in space for a long time, but we're going to take his War World and hide it, so he doesn't have any resources," Faora answered briskly with a smile before she added. "Not that he isn't dangerous without them."

"You girls were brilliant, all of you," Harry said and in response, Faora and Kara hugged him. Jade, having just met him, did not do so, offering a polite nod.

Still, she did feel a little left out, with Harry sandwiched between two extremely powerful and beautiful Kryptonian girls. Their curves pressed against him felt pretty good, he had to admit that and he held them rather tightly in his arms. The blonde and black haired girl pushed their bodies into his arms, and smiled widely.

X-X-X

"So two invasions in a matter of weeks, something tells me that's not a coincidence," Karen stated after Harry, Faora, and Jade told them about the adventure. Linda folded her arms for a moment.

She played her part, destabilizing the security when she could, disguised as one of Mongul's drones. Her shape shifting abilities had an infinite number of possibilities and this particular version of Kara Zor-El enjoyed using them to make her enemies confused.

"I wish it was, but it isn't," Kara stated in a tense voice, leaning back, Harry's arm wrapped around her.

"We're a budding planet, with technology that is out of this world, could be a target for hostile threats," Faora said, coming to a certain conclusion and she kept her eyes on Harry.

After what he did today, it was hard to take her eyes off of him, she drank in his form, and a smile crossed her face. She realized that Kara had a pinnacle of manhood before her.

"Kara, I need to speak with you for a moment," Faora responded as she eyed her half sister and Kara raised an eyebrow, wondering what Faora was going on about.

The two walked forward a little bit.

"So….I'm asking for your permission to do something," Faora breathed as she gripped Kara's hand gently, squeezing it.

The normal bold and brazen Kryptonian seemed a bit tentative for some reason and Kara recognized the signs that were in her eyes when Faora looked at Harry. They were the same things that were in her eyes every single moment she looked at her husband and the want got even strong the longer she stayed with Harry.

"You love my husband, don't you?" Kara asked as she watched Faora and she smiled.

"He is one of the last of our kind, so an attraction is obvious, isn't it?" Faora asked as she closed her eyes and threw her head back for a sigh. "I'm being rather…."

"No you aren't, trust me, you are not being anything," Kara stated in a soothing voice as she put her hand up towards Faora and she paused. "But we were kind of adamant about it being six versions of me before anyone else."

"I understand, believe me," Faora responded, but she was now determined to do something for Harry and Kara.

The sooner she found that sixth version of Kara for them, the sooner they sealed their pact with each other. And the sooner she could get a piece of Harry.

"So what are you two girls talking about?"

"Oh, just how I'm going to seduce you when you've found the last Kara, no big deal really," Faora said quite shamelessly.

Harry smiled, although he wouldn't mind if she made a move right now. He was a bit more at ease about allowing other non-Kara girls into their collective, although he did have a preferred type. Faora wasn't too much of a change given that she technically was Kara's sister.

"Well, there are far worse fates," Harry responded and Faora's face crossed into a slight impish grin.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're flirting with me," Faora commented lightly and Harry leaned forward, before he kissed her lightly in the cheek.

"If you didn't know any better than that, well I don't know what to tell you," Harry responded and Faora closed her eyes.

It was time to get busy, the sooner she could find Kara number six, the sooner she could get in Harry's pants.

'_You can have her any time you want but I'd build up the anticipation more, that way she'll be choking for it when the time comes," _Galatea remarked over the bond link.

'_Thanks, Tea, I will,' _Harry responded, although that was something that he planned to do.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter "Reach for Earth." **


End file.
